Infernal May Cry
by Forsaken and Darklost
Summary: Driven by fate, four young souls embark on a journey that will change the course of the Pokegirl World. Discovering their own abilities and secrets long hidden within each of themselves. This is Rated-M for extremely important reasons. Reader be warned of Adult content, language, and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokégirls or any references to Devil May Cry. The material is rightful property of Metroanime, creator of the Pokégirl-verse, and DMC belongs to Capcom. I am making no profit for writing this fanfiction. This is pure entertainment for everything of the fandom.

**A/N: **I had this story running through my head after I read a particularly well-done…and one of the few…pokégirl-based fanfictions. This is totally anime-x over, so expect quite a few familiar names and elements based from other animes. (but really the pokégirl-verse was original based from prior existing anime material if anyone has actually done their research.) Granted I've already started a Pokégirl fanfiction "Shadows of an Old World" but this one just wouldn't get out of my head until I got it down on paper, and now on here. I hope you enjoy this work.

**xXx**

_**Infernal Blood**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Ifrit let out an annoyed grunt as he waited impatiently in the lobby of the Pokelab. He tapped a finger on the table next to where he sat; scowling at a Warrior Nun that had been standing guard with her hand positioned near her weapon. He hadn't done anything wrong, well nothing that could be accounted as illegal or harmful to others. It was just because the Celestial Pokégirl hated his entire guts and felt it was her duty to make sure he didn't decide to do anything harmful.

That would never happen. Not so long as Professor Remmor was still in charge of the Pokelab in Emberleaf Town.

The Warrior Nun was starting to get on his nerves, though. She kept trying to read from one of the volumes of the Thousand Gods Bible, preaching to him the wisdom contained in the book, or at least as much as she could get out. The volume was a pretty thick and heavy book. It would take the strength of a Pokégirl to attempt to lift it and read from it as the Warrior Nun was doing, holding it lazily in one arm and using one hand to flip the pages when she came to the end of a verse. Ifrit had already tuned her out, though. He slipped on his earphones underneath his shaggy locks of black-red tinted hair over his ears and cranked up some heavy metal just enough to drown out the Pokégirl's preaching voice.

She hadn't noticed yet that he wasn't paying attention to her, and even when she finally did, he wouldn't care if he got caught. He wasn't there to find a new faith or religion with one of the Thousand Gods with her anyway. The only reason he was sitting there at all was because he was asked by Professor Remmor to show up at the Pokelab. He had asked one of the assistants to alert the professor that he had arrived when he first entered. And no sooner had he walked into the lab, that the Warrior Nun seemed to know, and came out to the lobby and started demanding he leave.

His natural response was to flip her off and state she had no authority to make him leave. She almost tried using physical force but then he reminded her that if she caused a fight in the lab, with the camera's recording it all, she would be the one that could get blamed. When she tried to verbally command him to leave, he just scoffed at her and planted his butt in the nearest seat and wait until the professor called for him into the back of the lab. After almost two hours, the Warrior Nun had finally started to realize he wasn't paying attention, as she started to ask him to answer the questions about the verses she had read to him. When he did not reply or was even looking at her, she slammed the bible shut and looked ready to get violent with him.

Right as she was about to chew him out, Professor Remmor came out herself and rescued him from the Warrior Nun's wrath. "That's enough, Gabrielle! Leave poor Ifrit alone this minute!"

"Professor, you shouldn't consort with _his_ type. His very presence stains the purity and tranquility of this place," Gabrielle said with venom laced heavily in her words.

The professor brushed back a stray lock of pinkish-black hair, the only hint that somewhere in her family tree someone had a child with a Night Nurse. She gazed out with onyx-colored eyes and started to slowly narrow them at the angry Pokégirl. "I will decide who is and isn't allowed here, Gabrielle, not you. Your opinion is too biased because of your breed and you are unable to think with a leveled, rational head. Ifrit was called here to help with my recent issue that rose up and will be treated with respect, am I clear?" Professor Remmor stated in a commanding tone, folding her arms underneath her D-cup sized chest and unknowingly pushing them up higher and making them more noticeable.

"But he—!"

"Did nothing to you or anyone! I don't care if you feel unnerved around his presence. That's something he cannot help, even if he wanted to," Professor Remmor replied, interrupting the Pokégirl when she started to argue. "Now get out of here before I sick my Whorizard on you!"

Seeing she wasn't going to get her way, Gabrielle glared hatefully at Ifrit who just smirked at her, only making the religious zealous Pokégirl even more furious. Had they not been in the Pokelab, the Warrior Nun would have reached for the short sword with a golden cross embedded in its hilt resting on her hip and drawn it. The best she could do was jab a finger at his chest and hiss a warning right in his face. "If you so much as cause a single bit of trouble…I will see you are punished, you vile thing!"

Ifrit did not mind the poke, having not felt it at all. Had he been a human without any Bloodgifts, the poke would have 'accidentally' broken a rib and leave him in wreathing pain. Thankfully, he was made of sturdier stuff and could tolerate the poke, like a grown adult being poked by an elderly person. He just continued to smirk at her with mild amusement in his orange-amber shaded eyes as the Warrior Nun finally left.

"I see Gabrielle is still her old, self-righteous bitchy self," Ifrit remarked.

Professor Remmor sighed. "Sorry about that. I had thought she wouldn't show up here…but she seems to always know where you're at."

Ifrit shrugged with an uncaring attitude. "I'm used to it. She's been like that since she first laid eyes on me."

"I suppose it's only natural. She is, after all, a Celestial type…and your heritage makes that type really unfriendly around you," Professor said as softly as she could.

Ifrit grunted and waved her off. "Whatever, I've been over her attitude for a long time now."

Professor Remmor gazed at him with a pondering look, then appeared to want to say something, but refrained after rethinking it. She had known this youth since he was knee high. All his life he's had it hard. His father passed away after a Team Rocket rip-off organization: Team Reaper, had tried to pull for power by raiding and killing all the League's Poke-Ranches, thinking that if they killed the source for common Tamers to obtain Pokégirls, they could use their own trained ones to take over the Leagues. It was believed they feared another champion to arise much like what happened to Team Rocket when the mysterious Tamer…Red…appeared and defeated the entire organization. Ifrit's father and mother, a Demon-Goddess Pokéwoman, were part of the Tamer uprising that went up against Team Reaper…and were among their victims. The murderous, criminal organization was defeated that time, but their deaths were not in vain, as it was reported that it was Ifrit's father who had landed the final blow to the organizations leader before he succumbed to his injuries and died with his lover curled up against him before she, too, died from a fatal bite wound she received from a Werewolf.

Ifrit had been under the care of some friends of his parents at the time. When news of his parent's death arrived the boy just closed up. A part of him died along with them and he had had many problems since. The people that looked after him for his parents left him in the town, wanting to continue their travels, feeling they were not ready to be settled with children yet, and did not feel it was their responsibility to look after Ifrit as he wasn't their own. Remmor felt it might have more to do with the fact that one of the friends Pokégirl's was a Titmouse, and she was very nervous around Ifrit, as she was with his mother. He was placed in the orphanage until family came to claim him…but none came.

It seemed most of his relatives had died off from mysterious circumstances. All the cases being unusual in every situation…but there was always one connection. Every case that involved their deaths mentioned a Celestial-type Pokégirl witness. No one would question if a Celestial had been responsible for these deaths, as Celestials were considered the noblest beings, the icon of all that was good. But there was one fact that might have been an issue with every member of Ifrit's family. Every single one of them had been known to carry genes from an Infernal Pokégirl.

Now it was a common fact that Celestials and Infernals despised one another with a hatred hotter than a Whorizard's flamethrower. The two types were always at odds end and would love to see nothing better than the other to be dead, and that included anyone whose bloodline was related to either of the two types of Pokégirl. For Ifrit, his blood had thickened with the Infernal gene since both his parents had the undesirable gene. The crossbreeding had paid off, though. Ifrit was one of the few individuals to be born with many beneficial Bloodgifts and only two Bloodcurses that weren't really too much of a problem for him to deal with.

The first Bloodcurse was the well-known 'Rebel' curse. It had shown up in Ifrit when he struck puberty early and had been the terror for many teachers and any other authority figures. It took some time but Ifrit finally learned to deal with it by one teacher who did not give up on him because of this affliction. Rather than force authority on the lad, he had instead suggested he be the boy's private-teacher and channeled the aggressiveness the Bloodcurse created in him by teaching him marital arts and swordsmanship. The training had been perfect for Ifrit as he could focus his pent up aggression with exercises and kept him out of trouble.

The second Bloodcurse found in him was his aura. With so much Infernal DNA in his body, his aura produced a negative effect on weak-minded Pokégirls and any Celestials he encountered. It was considered a new cased Bloodcurse the "Death Aura". All the weak-minded Pokégirls who have been interviewed after they were brought near Ifrit described a sense that death was near. They couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, and in one case, a Damsel, one of the most unaggressive known Pokégirls in the world attacked her Tamer and broke his arm after he refused to leave a bookstore that Ifrit had been visiting that day. She had stated that she was stricken by a sense of doom that made her feel as if death was looking over her shoulder, whispering how she was going to die. It was from that statement that the new Bloodcurse got its name.

At first it seemed like a problem for Ifrit, but his teacher had worked with him and it was soon discovered that it was one of the rarest kind of Bloodcurses that could be turned off at the owner's will. Once he learned how to stop emitting the aura many of the Pokégirls that had fled or screamed in fright around him came and apologized immediately. Ifrit didn't hold it against them, brushing it off as he did with everything, but anyone who knew Ifrit understood he was actually calmer now that he could stop making people afraid of him. Sense then, Ifrit had never used the Death Aura and it looked like he'd never willingly use it.

It was because of this new Bloodcurse that Professor Remmor had come to know him. She had wanted to study the boy's Bloodcurse and through her research from his blood, she came to find he actually had some impressive Bloodgifts to counteract the two Bloodcurses he was born with; one of them being Fast Healing. The others complimented him as a fighter and Professor Remmor was curious if others might show up in him in the future…

Because of this curiosity, it was not uncommon for her to constantly have Ifrit show up at the lab, wanting to test him whenever something interesting appeared in his blood tests. It had not been easy to get the boy to do as she asked, with his mentality to rebel against anyone that ordered him around. She had to work hard to earn his trust, but when she finally did, she soon learned that he was someone you wanted to have as a friend. Ifrit, for all his puff and rudeness, cared deeply for those that he considered a friend. He also was very protective of them. When one Tamer had tried to hit on his teachers Samurai, going so far as to try forcing himself on her, Ifrit had taken the lessons he learned from is teacher and beat the Tamer near an inch of death, stating he would kill the man if he ever saw him touch what he had come to call his friends as "his precious people".

Professor Remmor was honored when Ifrit had told her one day that he considered her one of his precious people. It was then that she had worked very hard to help him wherever she could. When he had shown he was interested in becoming a Tamer, she had given him the Tamer's Exam personally and seen he got his license with no interference, especially when Gabrielle had shown she had nothing but utter contempt for the boy and had tried things in the past to hamper his growth. One incident had happened before Ifrit had gained his private teacher, was sabotaging his grades. She had acted as a substitute teacher a few times, so it was no trouble for her to 'volunteer' to be a sub when Ifrit's teacher had to call in sick, which had started to happen too often.

She started teaching the class more than the original teacher, and when time came for tests, she would test them on material only found in the Thousand Gods Bible…and not from the textbooks that they've been reading from. Ifrit naturally wouldn't have read it as his Bloodcurse would prevent him from reading it as it would be a form of 'control'. He could not help but rebel against the questions asked of him and do poorly with the tests, and he was almost expelled as he often voiced his dislike towards Gabrielle's favored subject. The matter was settled when it was pointed out that the Celestial was not testing any of the students the material they were supposed to be learning. Religion was a separate academic and shouldn't be the focus-point that allows someone to pass or not, and Gabrielle was suspended from teaching for a period because she forced this on not just Ifrit but all the students in his class.

Even though it was Gabrielle in the wrong, she seemed to place the blame entirely on Ifrit, and sense then, has been trying to 'teach' him a proper lesson. Seeing how often he came to the Pokelab now, she had started showing up more herself to make sure he didn't cause any problems; not aware that it was in fact herself that was causing a scene. Today though was the first time Professor Remmor ever saw the Pokégirl look ready to actually attack Ifrit physically, and this could only mean that his Infernal heritage was getting stronger and it would no doubt make Gabrielle's actions more hostile than they were before. If that were the case, then it was very good that she had called Ifrit to the Pokelab today.

She smiled at the rebellious youth and gently touched his arm. "Ifrit, I've called you here for a special reason today."

"Did you find another Bloodgift emerging?" Ifrit asked expectedly, only to be surprised when she shook her head negatively.

"No, this time…is different," Professor Remmor said and started leading him out of the lobby and into the actual lab. "A discovery was made just a few miles out of town. We don't know how this came to be…or why…but a new Pokégirl has been discovered."

"A new Pokégirl?" Ifrit asked worriedly, turning instantly serious.

New Pokégirls weren't always good tidings. It could mean that Cocooner, the nightmarish Legendary Pokégirl may have created a new Pokégirl that could become a menace for humanity, or some bizarre new method had been discovered that evolved a Pokégirl into a whole new breed never seen before. Either way, it could end very badly for whoever had been unfortunate enough to come across the new breed.

"Tell me more," Ifrit stated, narrowing his eyes which shined a dark orange.

"We found her just outside of town, by Amber Lake. She was unconscious when we found her and thankfully was balled, but even unconscious it was found that an Ultra Ball had to be used to capture her…and even then it took almost twenty tries until one finally worked," Professor Remmor answered, leading Ifrit to one of the machines that was normally used to present new Tamers with their starter Pokégirl.

"Normally, we would place this Pokégirl under careful supervision…but when she woke up, she turned violent and nearly killed two people," Professor Remmor added as she moved away from Ifrit and went over to the machine. "We were able to obtain a blood sample from her while she was unconscious and it was only after the…incident…that it the blood sample had revealed she is in fact…an Infernal type."

Ifrit's eyes widened in understanding now. "You want to see if I might have any kind of effect on her, right?"

Professor Remmor nodded. "I'm hoping."

She pushed a few buttons and the machine opened up and an Ultra Ball rose up from the display platform. "I've already informed the police and they're sending a full-squadron and some high-ranked Tamers that had volunteered to help in case the Pokégirl goes berserk again."

"Ah, so that was what took a while," Ifrit murmured, satisfied now why he was made to wait for so long. "So when do you want to do this?"

"Once the police and Tamers arrive which should be another twenty minutes or so," Professor Remmor said. "Ifrit…if she does…"

"I'll be right between her and you, regardless of how dangerous it gets," Ifrit cut her off. He knew exactly what she was going to say, and he'd be damned if anyone tried to hurt one of his friends, be they human or Pokégirl of any kind.

Professor Remmor wanted to argue with him, but it was pointless and she knew it. "Fine, just don't get killed…that's all I ask."

Ifrit offered a small smile, something he hardly ever did around anyone. "I'm not that easy to kill…and you know that." He reached down and brushed the tail of the red duster he wore aside to reveal two guns hidden just at the base of his back. Both had bronze-handles, but one gun looked to be made of greyish-white, while the other was pure black. He unhooked the safety strap that kept them locked in their holsters and drew them, spinning them expertly with his index fingers and smirked. "My two ladies here will see to that."

"Oh, you finally finished them!" Professor Remmor marveled at the sight of the guns.

Ifrit had one special Bloodgift called the "Soul of the Smith". This one was not as surprising as Ifrit's father had the same Bloodgift. Problem was, his father never sold any of his weapons and he only forged a few out of his entire life. For some reason he stated that no one else could handle the weapons his Bloodgift guided him into making. He said every member in his family who had that particular Bloodgift was like that. Ifrit was no exception to that rule either. He had gotten the 'bug' as the smiths called it and he started working on crafting the guns. It was hard at first, as his skill wasn't all that good yet. It took some 'normal' projects until his ability with a forge and gunsmith equipment was good enough to attempt the growing urge to craft the weapons his Bloodgift demanded he make.

No doubt these guns would only work well in his hands. She was no expert when it came to guns, but she knew that by the length of the barrels and Ifrit's family history, if a normal person were to try using these guns, they'd only end up harming themselves. Looking closer she saw a name engraved on the length of each barrel. On the black gun, it had "Ebony" in silver gothic-spidery handwriting. The white gun had "Ivory" in the same handwriting, only inked in black.

"Did you have those guns registered?" Professor Remmor asked. It was always important for anyone who owned or forged firearms to have each weapon registered, so in case an incident ever came up that involved the weapon in question, the law could track down the owner. Or if the owner lost the weapon, the authorities could keep an eye out for it and return it.

"Yeah, yeah…I signed the forms and everything," Ifrit drawled.

Professor Remmor giggled. "Ichigo dragged you to the Police station, didn't he?"

Ifrit make a 'tsk' sound and rolled his eyes…which meant she was correct. "He nearly ripped my ear off…the goddamn asshole."

The professor giggled more as she could just imagine the scene of Ifrit being dragged by the ear by his teacher. Since he had become the boy's personal teacher, he also seemed to deem himself Ifrit's older brother.

"He only did it so you didn't get into any unneeded trouble, Ifrit. You seem to draw it no matter what you do," Professor Remmor said.

"Only when there's a damn Celestial within a mile radius of me," Ifrit murmured.

"Be that as it may, it's a good thing to try and prevent the trouble that we're able to, correct?" Professor Remmor propped.

"Yeah, yeah," Ifrit uttered and holstered his guns back into their respective holsters.

Smiling at him in silent humor, she motioned for him to take the Ultraball. "Take it, Ifrit. If this works well…you might just have your first Pokégirl."

"Let's not dream yet. If I end up putting a bullet through her head after she tries to go wild and kill more…I'd rather not entertain such thoughts," Ifrit replied curtly. He wasn't trying to be a downer, but it would be easier on his conscious to distance himself from the kill if he indeed had to make a call.

The Professor frowned. "I just hope this works out. If it doesn't she'll have to undergo a Level 5 Taming, and then put under heavy surveillance until we can determine a correct course of action…but with the way the Indigo League is about Infernals…"

"Yeah, no high tolerance allowed for the blood of the wicked," Ifrit muttered, remembering one of the few mantras Gabrielle would threaten him with when she had him alone. He bared his teeth just a fraction before drawing his lips into a thin line. He reached out and took the Ultraball and raised it up to his eyes. "And never no rest for the wicked…"

"Ifrit…?"

"I'm not going to delude myself, Professor. We both know what I am, what's in my blood. Why my father decided to settle down in a league that barely stands Infernals is beyond me," Ifrit snapped a bit.

"He made many friends here, that's why," Professor Remmor said, only to immediately regret what she said.

Ifrit started to snarl and rage flickered through his eyes, but he did not lash out physically. "My father's so-called…friends can go to hell. When it came right down to it, they decided their own lives were more important than trying to honor what he sacrificed."

She bit her lip, as if she wanted to say something to state that wasn't so, but Ifrit took her silence as proof that he was right about them.

"Let's just get this over with already," Ifrit grumbled and started heading out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Professor Remmor questioned.

"Getting this party started! Not waiting around anymore," Ifrit stated as he marched right outside.

"Ifrit, wait! You need to wait for the authorities!" Professor Remmor shouted.

"Patience was never one of my virtues," Ifrit said and with no care at all, he tossed the Ultraball.

"Ifrit, no!" Professor Remmor screamed but it was already too late.

The Ultraball opened up in the air and a beam of red light exited the ball and zoomed to the ground. When the light disappeared, a Pokégirl sat looking sleepy and rubbing her eyes. The first thing that Ifrit noticed was her sun-kissed blonde hair that reached down past her neck, two of her sideburn-locks spiked down alongside her near elfish-shaped face. Her ears were much like and Elf's, only they curled like horns at the tip, giving them more of an impish appearance. She had very creamy skin which he could clearly make out as she was not covered very modestly.

Her attire looked more like something a Domina would wear: hot leather panties with two straps over her perfect round hips and a semi-corset bra that made her C-cup breasts, making them more presentable. Two thin material straps stretched down from her corset and connected to her leather panties by silver hoops. Around her neck was a leather collar that also connected to her corset, but left her cleavage completely bare for all to see. Stretching down her arms was elbow-length, fingerless gloves. Up her legs, she wore thigh-high leather boots that matched her near dominatrix appearance with thick, spiked heels.

What Ifrit noticed next was what made this girl clearly an Infernal-type were the set of red demonic wings that poked out of her back. They were too small to be the typical kind found from a Succubus, reaching only about six feet in length in wing-span, making flight improbable…if she wasn't a Pokégirl. Curled up over her head were two crimson horns that pointed down like arrows. Behind her a thin, long tail waved lazily behind her with a crimson arrowhead at its tip.

The only thing that Ifrit could think of when he saw her crack open her crimson-shaded eyes was. "…What a babe."

Upon hearing his voice, the blonde-haired pokégirl locked on Ifrit and all traces of sleepiness vanished as a snarl appeared on her face, showing she had a set of fangs just passed her ruby-colored lips. Ifrit smirked at her cockily and tilted his head back.

"So, you wanna dance, babe?" Ifrit taunted.

Behind him Professor Remmor was feeling she was about to have a heart attack. Ifrit was being way too reckless…something he hadn't done since he was a child. She started reaching for her pokeball. Should things get violent, maybe her Whorizard could buy some time should the Infernal go berserk again. She was about to call out her Pokégirl when the Infernal lounged out at Ifrit. He never made a single move as the feral 'girl launched herself at him, even when she knocked him down and started scratching him up with her nails. The professor cried out in horror when the Infernal then sank her teeth into Ifrit's neck and proceeded to rip into it. All that time Ifrit's face was as calm as stone, just lying there and letting the feral Infernal shred into him like it was nothing at all.

Professor Remmor saw this was going too far and was about to try out her pokeball, when to her astonishment, Ifrit raised a hand.

"That won't be necessary, professor," Ifrit said and reached up and grabbed a handful of the feral's hair and yanked her back, not at all seeming to mind the fountain of blood that burst from his neck. "If you wanted to play rough like that, you should've said so, sweet-thing."

The feral 'girl just stared at him in shock, even in her state she knew she had inflicted enough damage to kill this human, and yet he was still alive and acting like he wasn't bleeding all over the place. But then her crimson eyes widened when she looked at the wounds she inflicted. They were gone! That couldn't be! She knew she had done considerable damage with her teeth and raked at him enough with her claws to seriously wound him, but all those injuries were gone, as if they were never there.

"Surprised? Yeah, I was too when someone decided to shove a knife in my chest when I was thirteen. That was when I found out I had a very unique Fast Healing Bloodgift. I admit, it hurt like a bitch, but as soon as I got the knife out, it healed up instantly. Seems I can take some serious damage unlike most folks. The dick that stabbed me sure was pissing in his pants after I flipped the knife around and stabbed him in the arm…heh, fun times," Ifrit said with a wild smirk and used that time while the feral was distracted to plant his foot on her stomach and kicked her off him, letting go of her hair so as to not yank out any locks. "Funny thing was, he was so drunk and thought I was his own son…man, that only made the OfficerJenny that arrested him even more pissed! Turned out the son had ran away some time ago, and mistaking me for him, he thought his son came back home and was going to teach him a lesson for making him having to get a simple job. Talk about issues, man!"

The feral was surprisingly launched high into the air and her shocked expression only lasted until she realized she was flying. Acting on instinct, she used her small demonic-like wings to level herself off and floated up in the air, staring down at him curiously.

"Another thing about me, babe. I'm stronger and tougher than I look. Might have to do with my great grandma being a Blazicunt," Ifrit joked as he took a mocking boxing pose.

The Infernal just stared at him and then lowered herself down to the ground, studying him more closely. Ifrit just continued to look like he was about to go in and box, but he held his ground until the Infernal decided to make the next move. "So what? We gonna dance more or not?"

"Ifrita…." The Infernal said.

Ifrit froze and fell out of his fighting pose and glared at her. "What did you just say?"

The Infernal tilted her head at him, looking confused and pointed at herself. "Ifrita!"

Professor Remmor gasped. "That must be her breed's name! She's an Ifrita!"

Ifrit stood there landlocked. A Pokégirl with a feminist version of name his? "Well, what do you know…?"

The acclaimed Ifrita hopped over to Ifrit excitedly and started sniffing him happily, a blush growing on her face as she sniffed more around where his blood had split down the front of him. "So what's the verdict? I smell like dinner or what?"

The Ifrita continued to smell him and then suddenly glomped herself around him, rubbing her face against his broad chest. "Ifrita…" she cooed, nuzzling her face as deeply as she could.

"I think…she likes you," Professor Remmor said, shell-shocked.

"First time a Pokégirl's…acted like this with me. Usually they're downright uncomfortable or they're screaming their lungs out as they're running away," Ifrit grumbled, staring down at the Ifrita, looking very unsure of what to do.

"Well, in either case, my hope that this Pokégirl might be compatible with you worked out fine!" Professor Remmor said, sighing in relief and putting away her pokeball. She approached Ifrit but stopped when the Ifrita growled at her when she noticed her. "Uhh, right, technically, she's still feral. Well, either way, she'll make a great starter Pokégirl for you."

"I'm happy about that…" Ifrit said, looking down at the strange feral, frowning. "But somehow I'm sure there will be some who won't be so happy."

"If you're referring to Gabrielle, you don't have to worry," Professor Remmor said reassuringly.

"I worry about any Celestial, professor…all the time," Ifrit said, a hand moving unconsciously toward the hilt of Ebony.

Ifrita looked up at him curiously. "Ifrita?"

Ifrit looked down at her with an awkward expression. "Let's get you tamed…its creepy hearing you use that name."

"Ta?" Ifrita said in an almost cute way, her long tail raising up and swirling lazily behind her.

The affect had a reaction on Ifrit as he was looking away slightly and blushing some. "…Better, but all the same, I'll feel better when you're talking like a human."

"So? You're already planning on taming her? Ifrit, I didn't think you were that quick to get a girl in the sack?" Professor Remmor teased as she folded her arms just under her decent sized chest. "And here I thought you might need help."

It was the first time but she had gotten a shocked reaction from Ifrit. "Whoa, I didn't think you went for young guys."

"And what if I do?" Professor Remmor said with a slightly alluring smirk tugging at her lips. "I'm a woman after all…and really you're the only hot piece of male flesh I get to see on a daily basis."

Ifrit chuckled some and cocked his head back as he nodded. "…My professor…the Milf."

"They said I did come close to Thresholding when I was younger. Blame it on that," Professor Remmor said as she swayed her hips some.

Ifrit grinned. "Let me get my 'girl here settled…then we'll see about later."

Professor Remmor didn't know what was coming over her. Technically she had more Night Nurse genes in her than NurseJoy, and by basic knowledge, Night Nurses did not like Infernals…even though they were technically Infernals themselves. Maybe it was because she was human and she could use her rational mind to see Ifrit as someone more than just what was in his genes. Yet now seeing how Ifrit handled such an aggressive Pokégirl…she couldn't help but admit she was excited…and she really did blame it on that fact that she had no real life outside of the lab, and Ifrit really was the only male figure she allowed herself around. Other men just didn't interest her and because of her close resemblance to a Night Nurse, the few men that she did talk to were either too nervous because of her intelligence, or treated her like a slut because she looked like a Night Nurse. Yeah, that might have something to do with the low number of men in her life.

Getting back to the situation, Professor Remmor said to him. "There's a private taming-room we use here in the laboratory. If you wish to use it, I'll see you're not bothered."

Ifrit nodded. "Might be best…"

He had a distinct feeling that if he tried leaving the laboratory with his untamed Pokégirl, he might run into unwanted trouble. It wasn't that he couldn't handle the trouble…not now that he was a licensed Tamer and had gotten a license to use firearms; he just didn't want anything to happen to his first 'girl. Unlike every Pokégirl he had been around, this Ifrita, was not acting at all like how the others would. By now, they would be screaming for the hills, or whimpering to their Tamers to leave. It was quite opposite. It made him feel a bit protective of her.

The Ifrita was clinging to him possessively and had been eyeing the professor jealously. He better get her tamed and out of her feral state while he had the chance. "Lead the way," Ifrit said, motioning with his head to the lab.

"Come this way," Professor Remmor said with a wag of her finger, turning around in a teasing manner while swaying her hips suggestively.

Ifrit only glanced at the swinging hips…just to be polite. The sudden growl from Ifrita quickly made him stop and pat his 'girl on the back, reassuring her that he wasn't forgetting her, started stroking just at the base of where her small wings met her back. The moment his fingers touched the bare skin, her eyes had a glow to them and she swooned against him, smiling up at him with a faint blush. Seeing he had done right, he continued to massage her back as they walked back into the lab. Professor Remmor quickly led them to the Taming room she had mentioned and gave Ifrit the keycard. She took that moment to let her fingers linger on Ifrit's hand, getting him to look right at her as she winked at him.

"Don't spend too much energy in there..." Professor Remmor said flirtingly.

A soft hiss came from the Ifrita but it was ceased as soon as Ifrit tapped her shoulder. "Be nice now."

The Ifrita just narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him almost childishly. This caused Ifrit to smirk down at her with a look that made her blush deep red. "Better be ready to use that tongue for something else, babe…"

Not wasting any more time, Ifrit unlocked the taming-room with the keycard and ushered his first 'girl inside. He spared a moment to grin at the professor and wigged his eyebrows just once, then disappeared into the room, shutting it fast behind him. As he walked into the room he examined the contents; quickly noting the king size bed and the red velvet sheets and pillows that decorated it. That was as far as he got when his 'girl suddenly pounced on him, wrapping her luscious legs around his waist and slamming her lips against his.

There was no question in his mind that she understood exactly what was going on now.

Trying to keep from falling down, he walked, half-stumbled, over to the bed and just fell right down on it. The first thing he noted before the heated kiss started to numb his mind was that the bed was really soft, not spring-filled, like the one he had at home. Maybe memoryfoam. It soon didn't matter to him when the Ifrita started nipping at his bottom lip, sucking on it greedily. It was only after noticing a slight sharp pain that he realized she had cut his lip some and was sucking on the blood coming out.

The sensation was completely new to Ifrit. He had never done anything like this…

He was no stranger to what sex was; he just never had anyone to really 'show him the ropes' as it were. What he did know about it was mainly what he learned watching the 'Sex Battles' on television. Sex wasn't a shy thing with the world anymore. Since Sukebe waged his war against with humanity, sex had become a primary and normal factor in life. Children were taught at a very young age about, mainly for human girls since they ran the risk of Thresholding into Pokégirls once they hit puberty. It was a necessary lesson to prepare them, but really Ifrit felt they could do more to prepare children for the mental and physical trauma that came with that curse. Then again that might have come from his own bitter experience, because in school they were supposed to learn about the importance of sex…but at that time he had to deal with Gabriella.

Yet, somehow…he had a feeling that even if he had gotten the proper lessons, none of it would have prepared him for the real thing.

Ifrita was an animal! She was all over him, clawing at his clothes, grinding against his waistline where she had him pinned between her legs, sucking on his mouth and literally drinking his life-essence through the cut on his lip. If he had to guess…she must not have had any kind of taming for a long…long time. Though, that might have been due to the fact she kept killing everyone who was around her: that _would_ dampen the mood for sure.

His thinking process quickly went for a nose dive when a tongue coated in blood started working its way into his mouth. The heavy taste of copper and her sent his mind blank and awoken a primal part inside him. Growling in a way that sounded more animal than human, Ifrit lashed tightly to her mouth, thrusting his tongue to challenge hers and the two fought for dominances. At some point, he felt more air against his skin than he did clothing. Looking down when he was able to pull a bit away from the lustful Pokégirl, Ifrit saw that she had literally ripped his clothes off him. Just his leather pants seemed to stay on, but that was probably because they were more durable than his cotton shirt and duster. They didn't get out without some damage, though.

There were lines crisscrossing over his legs and just around his hips where her nails must have scratched in her impulsive need to tame. Seeing he needed to get a bit more control of the situation…elsewise he would be walking home completely nude. Ifrit fought to role them around until he was on top and had her trapped under him on the bed, gazing down at her flushed face. Dropping just a little down the corner of her mouth was his blood which was smeared all over her lips, giving them a luscious crimson hue that glistened alluringly in the dim ceiling light that lit the entire room.

"I'm not gonna lie. This is my first time...but I promise if I don't make this good for you, I'll work harder the next time to see you're satisfied," Ifrit said, moving a hand up to cup her face.

His words must have sunk in deep because she started to blush deeply and she swooned into his offered hand, looking at him through her half closed lust-glazed eyes. "Ifri…ta…"

Feeling no point in beating around the bush, he ran the hand that had cupped her face down the line of her neck, dragging his fingers smoothly down her skin until they reached the first strap of her corset. Ifrit wasn't sure how he was going to get around it without breaking it, and he didn't want to do that. It looked really sexy on her and he admitted that he really liked it on her. Seeing his plight, the Ifrita arched her back up and ran her hands up over her own chest, moaning as she teased her breasts for him and then hooked her fingers around the cups that covered her chest and yanked them down, showing it was pretty flexible material. Her perfectly shaped breasts bounced once after they were freed from their confinement, pointing up at him with harden, pink nipples that stood erect and looking in need of attention.

Bending down, Ifrit took both of her offered fleshy mounds and cupped him in his rough hands, giving them a soft squeeze to test their texture. It was the first time he had ever touched a female's breast and he was amazed how firm they felt and at the same time so soft like silk. He played with them for a moment, wanting to experiment a little and see if he was doing it right. Ifrita's moans and soft squeaks helped him along with knowing if he was, learning what made her more turned on. Once he was sure he had that part right, he moved a thumb over her perky nipples, rotating them as he might a joy-stick on his game console. It was an odd comparison he realized, but the motions were very much the same. Clockwise, counter clockwise, moving in diagonal patterns, all seem to make her body respond nicely as he drove her further with need.

Something started tugging at his pants and he looked down to see her tail and hands were fanatically trying to get them loose. Only thing getting in her way and frustrating her was the demon-skull belt-buckle he had on. Realizing she couldn't wait anymore, he sat up and started undoing the buckle and the zipper of his pants. She almost dove for the stiff contents that had started to tent the front of his pants. He had to stop her before she yanked them too hard and ripped them for good. "Slow down, babe…we're getting there."

She gave him a pouty expression with a slight hiss as her small wings flapped to show her annoyance. Chuckling some, Ifrit nodded, "I'm sorry…just get so cute when you're riled up like that."

She started pouting more but then soon changed her expression when she saw Ifrit free the thing that had tented his pants. One quick look was all she needed and she started licking her lips in a way that almost made him nervous. After all…it was the same look she got when she tasted his blood. "It's not a chew toy…okay? I mean, I heal fast from alotta things, but that's one area I'd like to avoid as much damage as possible," Ifrit cautioned her.

Now Ifrit boasted about many things…namely because of the irritating Rebel curse he was born with, but one thing he was sure was he had a decent package. It wasn't like abnormally huge…thank the thousand gods there were no Dildoqueens in his family-line…but he could safely say his member would impress the Pokégirls: at least that was what Professor Remmor said after a check-up when she caught a glimpse of his growth. Obviously, she was right as Ifrita was looking at it like a child who just opened a Christmas gift they had been longing to get. Her tail was the first thing that grabbed his hardened member and started twirling around it, sending a pleasant sensation up from his groan. The tip of her tail rubbed his thick head and coated it with the pre-cum that started to leak out from her ministrations.

With surprising strength from the deathly thin tail, she pulled Ifrit closer to her, leading down to his knees and guiding him to her most precious area. Looking down as she started to spread her legs for him, he saw that her hot panties were soaking wet, barely containing the fluids that were leaking from her womanhood. He remembered that some females like it when a guy gave them oral in that area, but from the way she was yanking him closer to her, she really wanted to move to the main event; once more proving to him that she must have been deprived of a decent taming for a long time.

She fumbled with her own panties for only a sec, yanking them to the side, allowing a pool of hot juices splash out onto the bed.

"Wow…you're really horny," Ifrit said huskily.

"Ta…" the Infernal Pokégirl muttered bashfully, her face showing just a hint of embarrassment.

"I got it from here, babe," Ifrit whispered, running his hands up her thighs and gripping them softly as he started positioning himself.

Allowing him to move on his own, she unwound her tail around his dick and he started moving the swollen head to her wet folds, slowly starting to slip it in between him, until he fold what he was looking for. Once he pushed the tip inside her, he was startled by the sudden pull feeling he felt from her inner walls. She was literally trying to suck him inside her! That in itself was amazing to him, but it was the heat he felt inside her body that surprised him the more. He could feel she her body was really hot and yet wet at the same time. For him it was a whole new kind of experience and he wanted to feel more.

Pushing in further, he worked himself deeper into her hot body until he felt a barrier and his eyes immediately lit up. "…You've never been tamed by a male before, have you?"

The Ifrita nodded her head, looking away slightly as if she was ashamed, but his hand reached out and cupped her chin and guided her face back to look at him.

"I'll treasure you letting me be your first…that's a promise," Ifrit whispered to her before he trapped her kiss in a lustful kiss.

She swooned into it as he had hoped and with one quick thrust, he broke her barrier and sheathed himself fully into her body. Now normally, this would cause a female to scream out in pain or wince at the very least. It had a different effect on some Pokégirls, though. Depending on the breed and type, having their hymen broken could actually bring a very extreme sense of pleasure…and it seemed that Ifrita was one of those types.

Her whole body shuddered and Ifrit could feel every bit of it now that he was connected to her. He felt hot gushing liquid pool out against his groin and her walls started crushing his length. Not expecting that to happen, Ifrit groaned and clinched his teeth hard as he fought not to cum right then. The sensation was almost more than he could bare and as he feel himself jerking in her and no doubt he was releasing just a little…he was a virgin himself after all. He had always thought himself a master of his body since he took up martial arts. He could move his body with precise precession and control his strength perfectly, but it seemed when it came to sex: that was a whole different kind of bodily control.

Grunting a bit to try and hold back the pressure that wanted to just explode, he forced with all his will to make it stop. This caused him to keep still and try not to focus on how good it felt how her walls continued to hug around him, sucking him in deeper into her bodily furnace. He finally had to pin her pelvis down and growl a bit to get her to stop moving so much. He didn't want to cum so soon, not on his first time. His pride wouldn't allow him to ejaculate as soon as he was inside a woman. It wasn't just out of vanity. The truth was he wanted to be a good lover to the ones he would share his bed with. What good was a lover if he came the moment he was touched? A pathetic one, that's what! And Ifrit was going to be good at everything he did, even if his balls were screaming for him to just let it go.

"Stupid scrotum," Ifrit grunted in defiance and bared his teeth until he calmed down enough to feel the pressure subsiding.

"Ifrita?" the Pokégirl said, looking up in confusion.

"It's nothing…" Ifrit replied, trying to hide how hard it was for him to keep from cumming. This was a very important part of being a Tamer, the taming-shock. The biology and mental process that bonded a Pokégirl fully to her Tamer…and he was gonna make damn sure when she got her shock, it was going to be fucking awesome!

She waited for him, not moving her body save for the raspy breathing she had after her series of orgasms she had experienced. Her wait did not last long as Ifrit started to get a handle over whatever it was that had him so flustered. She was eager for more taming, noting some of her feral side was starting to vanish now that her body was getting what it needed, but there was still more to come and she was slowly starting to like how much he was working in pleasing her. He was trying so hard to make her feel good and she was couldn't figure out how to make it easier for him. The simplest thing she could do was wait until he was ready to make the next move.

It took him five minutes to calm down enough to trust moving again. All that time inside her body had it almost unbearable as he longed to just thrust his hips back and plow her until he just let loose his long-overdue orgasm. But that was another problem with having the Rebel Bloodcurse; he just couldn't give into anything, even basic nature. He was stubborn down to the core and he wasn't going to be ruled by anything, not even his own biological limitations. After he was sure he could continue, Ifrit slowly pulled his hips back, sighing in relish as he felt how silky her inner parts felt around him before he thrust back into her.

There was a slight slapping sound of flesh smacking flesh when he had once again buried himself inside her hot cunt, holding it there for a moment to just enjoy her body's temperature, then started moving again. As he did, she responded by arching her back slowly, running a hand up to cup her left breasts and play with it for him to watch as he thrusted in and out of her. It didn't take long before he was picking up speed and soon was filling the room with loud smacking sounds as his body met hers. Her walls tightened every time he was fully sheathed in her, squeezing him as he pulled back out, but he continued to fight his release until he was sure he got her off first.

She cued up at him and ran her hands over his chest as he started moving faster, encouraging him to go deeper by wrapping her lovely legs around his waist once more and pulling him closer to her body. The world was starting to spin and she could feel she was getting ready for another climax, and instinctively knowing that this was the one that would count the most. He was holding out for that moment she finally realized and so she egged him to thrust harder inside her, angling herself so he could get maximum penetration from the position they were using.

It didn't take too long after that. Her vision was starting to go and her whole body was starting to spark all over as waves of pleasure rode her body with each thrust. Ifrit could take it no longer. He had to give into his body now as he was at his limit.

"I'm…gonna cum!" Ifrit warned.

Ifrita just hugged him more in response, keeping him trapped against her to keep their bodies connected as long as possible.

Letting out a near primal roar, Ifrit slammed his dick one last time deep inside her cunt, pushing as hard as he could to feel her silky walls all around him, as his seed exploded deep inside her body. The evidence of his virginity were made quickly known as much of it was streaming out of him. The Ifrita screamed as each blast of his cum slammed into her womb and she clawed at the sheets, his arms and back, as she rode the orgasm to its fullest and thus obtaining the desired Taming-Shock.

As her world blurred during her afterglow from the extreme orgasm, Ifrit collapsed on top of her body. He didn't pull out of her quite yet as he could imagine the mess that would make on the bed, but also because he didn't want to leave her welcoming heat. It was soothing for him and he wanted to enjoy the moment and treasure his first sexual experience with a really hot babe.

"You were awesome, babe," Ifrit said shallowly, working on getting his breath back from the now hot, steamy air.

The Ifrita smiled at him and curled herself up into his arms, almost purring against him as she did. "Ifrita~!"

"I'll take that as 'it was good for me, too'," Ifrit smirked and hugged her tenderly.

It would take a bit for her Taming-Shock to work out, but he might need to get a T2 for her to learn how to speak English if she didn't after being tamed. There was no telling, though. She was new type of Pokégirl and oddly…a virgin. That was rare, especially for a Pokégirl that looked as old as her. Normally that would mean only two things. One she had just Threshold from a human girl…or she was too vicious for anyone to actually tame her, which meant that she was a powerful Pokégirl and had never been dominated enough to be tamed. But hadn't she tried to tame herself?

He'd have to try and tell Professor Remmor what he learned…but that could wait until later. He was already starting to recover from his first orgasm, thanks to his enhanced Stamina and Fast Healing. "Ready for round two, babe?"

Ifrita's answer was to roll him over onto his back and straddle his waist as he started getting hard as a rock inside her.

"Hah, give me what you got!" Ifrit taunted teasingly.

She smirked at him in response to his challenge and started riding him close to an hour.

**xXx**

Sometime later, Ifrit came stumbling out of the taming-room, a satisfied smile on his face as he gazed down at the Ultraball in his hand. The Ifrita had tired herself out and fallen asleep a few moments ago. He balled her so she could get some deserved rest and so he could go check on Professor Remmor. Not caring he was dressed only in his ripped pants and gun holster and boots, he marched about the lab, looking for her.

He soon found said professor in her office, reclining in her chair with her eyes closed and smiling warmly. He noticed that she had one arm positioned between her legs and moving it back and forth some, and then his ears picked up the faint, familiar sound of muffled buzzing. She must have been in a really working on a nice fantasy as she never heard him enter the office and close the door quietly behind him. He started smirking as he approached the desk and tapped her desk with his knocks. Impending reaction came when Professor Remmor jolted from her chair, her arm flying away from its hold on the vibrator she had been working herself with and sat up quickly. Problem was, her vibrator was still lodged inside her, and when she was up on her feet, it slipped out and clang embarrassingly loud between her feet.

"Oh, gods!" Professor Remmor said, sound humiliated at being caught.

Ifrit remarked from laughing out loud, but he did chuckle once and worked his way around the desk and looked down at the toy she was using. "Red colored dildo? Why professor, didn't think you liked red so much as I do."

She fumbled for a moment and soon remembered just who she was talking to and gave up and sighed. "Like I said, you're the only male piece of meat I've been around so much."

Ifrit grinned and reached down to pick up her dildo and examined it some. "Hmm, this might be a problem."

"What is?" Professor Remmor wondered.

"I'm bigger than this thing is at full erection," Ifrit murmured, slowly locking his eyes on hers and putting the dildo down on her desk.

She felt a flutter fly up from her groin. She had been so close to climaxing before Ifrit came in, so she was still horny from her self-ministrations, but now she had a real dick to satisfy her growing itch. Remembering what they had talked about before he left to tame his 'girl, the professor started undoing the buttons of her blouse and opening it up, letting her black-laced bra show how hard they were restraining the Double-D cup sized breasts she owned.

"Jackpot…" Ifrit murmured as he closed the distance between them, snaking an arm around her waist and yanking her close to him.

That must have been the proper action, as she fluttered her eyes some and seemed to like the dominating gesture as he crushed her against his frame. She pulled herself against him and hitched a leg up to grind herself somewhat against his right hip. "No foreplay…I need it badly…"

"Such a Milf," Ifrit teased and feeling extremely bold, moved his mouth and captured her lips and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue deep into her and pinning hers to establish total dominance.

She squealed a bit at the sudden intrusion, but she soon sighed into the forceful kiss, feeling her loins soaking more for what was to come. She secretly loved it when someone dominated her. Her position as head of the Emberleaf Lab placed her in role where she had power over almost everyone in town. She always had to hold authority and never waver in any decision she made. It was refreshing to have someone else for a change take the reins, and she was more than willing to let Ifrit be the one that did so.

Taking precautions, though, she did stop Ifrit before he continued when his hands started working on removing her bra. "Wait…one moment."

Doing as she asked, Ifrit paused in wonder until she reached into her desk and pulled out what looked like a box of condoms. She gave him a shyly glance before opening it up and pulling out the largest size it had. "I haven't taken the pill since my taming days…so we'll need one of these."

Ifrit smirked. "Had I known you were prepared, we might have done something like this a bit earlier on."

She blushed at the thought. "Well, let's not waste the opportunity. Oh, I already called off the authorities and the Tamers after you went to tame your 'girl. And…I gave the staff an order that I wasn't to be disturbed, so we have some time to ourselves."

"Always planning ahead…" Ifrit complimented, licking his lips some and took the condom from her hand. "Let's get this party started!"

Showing her just how well he could control his strength, he lifted her up off the ground after taking hold of her waist and placed her gently on top of the desk. She was inward amazed by his fluid action and how she hardly felt his touch when he picked her up. It made her even more excited to see just what else he was good at. She eyed him in a way that she never would have three years ago. When he first started manifesting his unique Bloodgifts at the age of thirteen, that was when she first was alerted of him and came to know him. At the time she had just passed her Researcher Exam after making a compiling theory on the manifestation of Bloodgifts and the likely increase of brand new ones.

Ifrit was a god-sent example of the very core of her thesis. With his many Bloodgifts and the discovery of the new Bloodcurse, he had been a prime example to work on. This was how she first came to Emberleaf Town, when she first met a scowling thirteen-year-old, and how he had become a very important person in her life. She had watched him grow and into a fine specimen…who was not looking at her in a way that made her almost soak her desk right there. His orange eyes bore into her in a way that made her feel completely naked. Not just physically, but in a way that made her soul expose itself to him. Did he look at that Ifrita the same way…?

His hand touched her face, stroking it once. "You're thinking too much, professor…"

"I uh…I wasn't," she tried to deny.

He gave her a look that clearly said he wasn't buying it. "I know that look…you always get it when you're thinking. Your brow narrows just slightly…your nose starts to curl ever so slightly to the side…" he reached up and placed his fingers over the spots he mentioned, slowly bringing them down to stroke her lips, liking how they looked so inviting. "Your lips start to thin out when something starts to puzzle you." He ran his fingers once again over her lips. "Whatever it was…can wait. For once, let's just make this be about something other than research."

Her head jerked a bit when she tried to nod. She could not help but be turned on more by his playful touch. His skin was really hot to the touch and she found herself being pulled into feeling more it. Her legs started to snake up around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "Yes, do something else…Ifrit." She ran a hand over his board chest, admiring how well his training had sculpted his body so fine and toned. He wasn't overly bulky, still being a bit too young to really hold that amount of muscle, but what was there was hard as steel and still retain its firm, soft flesh feel. Her hands started to work their way down to his pants, noting real quick the damage his remaining piece of clothes took from his recent taming. She smiled coyly at him. "Think you're ready so soon after taming your first 'girl?"

The grin that appeared on his face literally almost made her soak her panties.

"Oh, I'll manage," Ifrit said huskily.

Her face heated up instantly as she started biting on her lower lip. "Let's find out."

With one hand he worked his pants loose, letting them down enough to free his grown erection. It was clean down there. He washed up after his Taming session with his Pokégirl so he was fresh for Professor. His other hand took the condom she gave him and brought it up to his teeth, where he proceeded to rip open the condom wrapper. He saw her watching his every move hungrily and her scent just kept getting stronger to his nose. Taking the condom out, he quickly rolled it down his dick, making sure it wouldn't come loose or tear, he then started to get himself into position. Professor Remmor was eager for this part. Already panty-less, all she had to do was widened out her legs and snaked one hand down to use her fingers to part her dripping pussy for him. "Give me the ride of my life…"

"Careful what you wish for," Ifrit teased and warned at the same time. With his strength and his stamina, he could literally fuck her into a coma or actually kill her. He knew this because he almost had to go all out just to fully satisfy his Ifrita, revealing she had a very high libido, and if he had gone that far with a normal human without any Bloodgifts to aid them…he would have torn them apart with the speed and strength he went at with the Ifrita.

"I'll be the judge of that," Professor Remmor retorted, bending down to grab a hold of his dick. "Now stick that thing in me already!"

"My pleasure," Ifrit said and obliged as he plunged himself inside her welcoming body.

First thing that happened were his eyes nearly popping out as he slid completely inside her without a single bit of resistance. It was still tight and she was hugged him nicely, but it was a pleasant fit. His questionable face brought Professor Remmor into a fit of giggles. "Dildoqueen. It gets dull just shagging females, even if my Whorizard can do things that no other female could do for me."

That simple explanation explained everything Ifrit needed to know. Dildoqueens were perfect for female Tamers who wanted the 'real thing' when they couldn't find a male. It was also a common practice for most female Tamers to have a Dildoqueen in their harem, as sometimes they needed the…right tools…to keep their harem happy. No male, besides those that are openly gay or bisexual, would have a Dildoqueen in there's because they do not like having a Pokégirl with a dick between their legs. Dildoqueens were a Futanrai fan's dream come true and another sign of Sukebe's perverseness. A Dildoqueen weren't just females with male genitals, they were highly fertile. Many believed the breed was intentionally created that way to increase the Pokégirl population out in the wild.

Female tamers had to be careful of this fact. They could easily be impregnated by a Dildoqueen just as they could by any male. So it was mandatory for any female tamer with a Dildoqueen in their harem to be on pregnancy pills, or at the very least carry protection, like Professor Remmor did.

"Well, you got this far. You gonna just camp in there or are you gonna explore already?" Professor Remmor taunted, working her lower nether region to squeeze Ifrit some.

He grunted to show he liked the action, and then he leaned forward and grabbed the front of her bra and yanked them down, almost ripping them off her. This caused her bountiful mounds to giggle freely and stand proudly for his eager eyes. "Just wanna admire the view before I wreck it!"

She was readying a snappy comeback when she nearly went blind from the sudden burst of stars that filled her vision when Ifrit pulled out and started ramming himself deeply in her. He had kept to his word and started riding her as she had hoped. She had to grab onto the desk to keep from being thrown off it from the force of his thrusts. Her chest bounced violently as Ifrit worked her over. He obviously was a boob man as his eyes never left them. She would have tried playing with them for his pleasure, but he was moving so fast and so hard, she had to focus on just staying on the desk.

Ifrit worked around it as he didn't have to worry about holding onto anything. Reaching out with one hand, he took a hold of her left breast and gave it a good squeeze. She squeaked to his liking when he did and he grinned ferally and kicked up his speed just a fraction. Another flash of stars ran over her vision as she came all over him and her desk, gasping loudly and huskily repeating his name and the names of as many of the Thousand Gods she could remember at that moment.

It was odd in many ways for Ifrit to see her in this state and in this position. Normally it was him on a table and she was poking him with needles. Now he was poking her with his very large needle and drilling her not on a table, but on top of her own desk. Maybe if he was careful enough, he could make enough scuffle marks to leave as a reminder to what they had done. It was kinda of an ego thing, but he kinda liked the idea of making sure she remembered him fucking her brains out in her own office, making her nothing more than a puddle of goo in his hands while he screwed her hardcore style.

She was working on coming down from her third orgasm when her fourth started to rise up. This was exactly what she needed and she found herself really glad it was happening with Ifrit. Her Sandy, her Dildoqueen, had a nice package, but the 'girl was a bit too tender at times. She liked to go slow and since she was so big and wanted to take it easy. Remmor didn't like to go easy at times. She wanted her sex to be rough and downright naughty. Just fucking in her office, in the middle of the day, and with a newly licensed Tamer screwing her on her desk was making her insides glow in a way they hadn't in a long time. There really wasn't anything better than the real thing…

"More, please! I need more!" Professor Remmor pleaded.

Ifrit didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and focused on just pounding into her. Either he was completely drained from his session with Ifrit, or he was starting to build up some endurance…he counted it more on the former as his 'girl really worked on him. Whatever was the cause, he knew this was going to be the last time he'd have sex for the day…even with his supporting Bloodgifts, he wasn't used to this kind of action quite yet. But if every day was like this…he could really get used to it.

At some point, he was thrusting faster and felt her cum three times in a row. All image of the intelligent, respectable professor he had grown to known was replaced with this hot, sexy lustful woman. Her eyes were nearly rolled back into her skull and he had no doubt she was leaving permanent nail marks in the wood. She was in Cloud Nine and it boosted his pride to new heights to be able to bring this mature woman to such a blissful state. He might have been able to keep her like for a while, but his body was tiring out quickly. The familiar pressure was growing, but nothing as strong as when he first climaxed. He almost feared a cloud of dust would come out rather than something gooey.

Luckily, his body produced just enough for him to fill up his condom as he blew his load while thrusting one last time inside, groaning and keeling over her body as he finally surrendered to fatigue. The action had made Professor Remmor cum one more time and shuddered delightfully, wrapping her legs around Ifrit and hugging him down over her. "Mmm, Gods that was so good…Was it for you…Ifrit? Ifrit~?"

His snores were the only answer she got.

He had fallen asleep on top of her, while still buried in her, and didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon. Giggling at the awkward conclusion, she stroked his hair affectionately and just stayed in that position, liking the full feeling his semi-hardness left her with. Then when her back started to hurt from being flattened on her hard desk, she wormed herself out from under his weight and pulled him out of her, widening her own eyes to see just how much he had filled his condom. It hadn't broken, thank the Thousand Gods, but it looked almost ready to burst. It made her wonder if she had actually had sex with him before he tamed his Pokégirl, he might have flooded it out.

"You're 'girl and your future ones are really gonna be lucky bitches…" Professor Remmor whispered softly to Ifrit as she then proceeded to lift him off the desk and carried-half-dragged him over to her couch, where he could sleep more comfortably. Boy was he heavily and her legs were shaking badly after the heavy sex session they just had, but it was okay since he kept his end of the bargain and rocked her good.

Taking another moment to get the condom off and clean him up and tuck his pants back up, she threw away the evidence of them having sex, then cleaned herself up and pulled out a fresh pair of panties to wiggle into. Fixing her clothes so she was once again decent to walk out in public, she then decided that maybe she could take a nap herself, and then worked herself a spot on the couch with Ifrit. It was just big enough and even in his sleep, Ifrit subconsciously worked his body to give her enough room. Sighing happily, she settled down against him and soon let the warmth of his body lull her to sleep.

Hours must have gone by, she wasn't sure or cared, until she was suddenly jarred awake.

Scrambling up, she stared in wonder why she was suddenly on the floor of her office, until she saw the reason why. Somehow or another, the Ifrita had gotten out of her ball and was snuggling down against Ifrit's still sleeping form. One eye was opened and eying the professor. The look was enough to say 'he was still hers'. Not wanting to get into a territorial match with an Infernal, Professor Remmor wisely chose to be the submissive one and let the Pokégirl have what she wanted. Picking herself up from the floor, she straightened out her skirt and shirt, then put on her coat and quietly left to give the two their space, in _her_ office.

But before she left the room, she looked at the Pokégirl who was still keeping an eye on her, and then said, "Keep him safe…please."

The Ifrita slowly blinked, then a faint nod came from her, showing she understood, and then she closed both eyes and settled down to sleep with her Tamer.

Seeing that was all Professor Remmor need to know that she wouldn't have to worry about Ifrit. He was in good hands and all she had to do now was make sure he got out of town safely enough. Once on the road, he was on his own, but she'd make sure his first steps on his journey went as smooth as silk. Thinking on what needed to be done, she went to one of her Aide's desk and picked up the phone and called a certain number. It rang for a little bit, then it finally answered and a surprised voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ichigo?…It's Professor Remmor. Sorry for calling you at an odd time," she apologized, then smiled mischievously. "But I wondered if you might be up for a little task."

Not even a second went by before Ifrit's teacher answered back. "Whacha got in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Legacy of the Widow Slayer**

**Chapter 2**

Donovan awoke to the sound of the autumn leaves falling gently down from the tree right outside his opened window. A cool breeze blew in and caressed his face pleasantly. Smiling, he rolled over to look at his nightstand and abruptly shot out of bed when he saw the time on his alarm clock. It was getting near noon time and he was supposed to meet up with his childhood friend, Hana, out by the creek half an hour ago.

Rushing out of his bed, he hurried to the bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth after doing the necessities. He ran back to his room and changed from his sweatpants; the only article of clothing he preferred wearing to bed, and put on some warm clothes to protect him against the slowly approaching cold weather. Lastly, he put on a blue scarf and leather duster hat and trench coat, and then he left his room and ran down the stairs and stuck his head into the kitchen to see if his mother might be there, as he didn't hear upstairs and knew she would have been up long before dawn. He saw her standing by the kitchen counter on the phone.

She was beautiful. Age had not taken away any of the loveliness she possessed, leaving only a matured grace and curvy frame, her long ebony hair swept behind her freely, with a patch of long locks that hid her missing left eye. It wasn't from an old battle wound she received from a conflict she had been in; rather she lost it when she 'evolved' from a Ronin into a Samurai. His mother was a Pokewoman and the love of his father's life. When he retired from his Tamer travels, he settled down with his Alpha Pokegirl, releasing his other Pokegirls either back to the wild, or to Researchers who would take care of them until they could find them proper Tamers to take care of them. His mother, Ayame, and he had a good life together, or at least that was what he was told by her. When he was only two years old, his father had to leave to return an old favor to some friends. It turned out that they were trying to get him to come back for something that his father used to do, thinking he'd jump at the chance of returning to the action that life promised…but what they did not plan on what happened next…

Donovan wasn't told much about what happened save for one thing. His father…had died as a hero that saved a number of lives.

It had been a very dark day, even more for his mother, who grieved deeply for the loss of her husband. It was even harder afterwards when many of the neighbors had come to her to ask that she join their Harem, seeing as she no longer had her master and husband. There was even a battle of who gained custody over who would rise Donovan when news of his human father dying. Thankfully, his father had been very close friends to Professor Claudia, who had seen to making sure that his mother would remain the sole provider and caregiver of her son, and the Professor had even hired her on as her personal lab assistant…and when the time came, she made sure his mother did not turn feral. It was an unspoken understanding, one that Donovan had grown up accepting and grateful that the Professor made sure he could remain with his mother, so he didn't care what had to be done, so long as he could still with her. Even now, at the age of fifteen, he was happy that he was allowed to remain with his Pokewoman mother.

It was rare for a child to be raised by the Pokewoman that gave birth to them. Most are either sent away to human families to be raised or stuck in the Childcare program, until they are old enough to become Tamers or take on jobs, in the belief that Pokewomen were not really suited to raise human children. Had he been born a Pokékit, he'd have been automatically allowed to stay with her until he was old enough to be given to an aspiring Tamer who could look after a Pokegirl's needs and care. His mother proved the great exception as she not only raised him, but was a huge asset as she looked after all the town's children when she was not working in the lab with Professor Claudia. She made sure all the children were safe and happy in her care, keeping them safe from any dangerous Ferals that might try to snag one of the young ones off for a quick snack. Many a times, her sword and skills had warded off some very harmful threats to the small town, and this had finally gained her respect as a mother and an upstanding neighbor.

But to Donovan, she was just a really cool mom.

"Hey Kaa-san! I'm heading out to Hana's, see you later!" Donovan called out with a smile and started to leave.

"Donovan, wait!" Ayame shouted immediately with a voice he had never ever heard her utter: panicky.

"Kaa-san?"

"One moment, Katie! My son just woke up," Ayame apologized into the phone, gaining Donovan's full attention.

Katie was Hana's mom. Why was Katie on the phone with his mom? Why was his mother, who was the icon model of calm, looking so nervous all of a sudden?

"Donovan, please. I need to talk to you…it's about Hana," Ayame said to her son, putting down the phone temporarily.

"Hana!? What happened, is she okay?!" Donovan cried out in worry, running up to her.

"She's fine, my son…but…something happened to her…She…She Threshold this morning," Ayame whispered, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

Donovan stood dead quiet.

Hana had Threshold? That very term did not want to register in his mind. He wanted to yell out that it was impossible, that she wasn't the human girl that he had grown up with anymore, but was now a Pokegirl, but he'd only be fooling himself and making matters worse. So he just remained quiet until his brain finally accept the fact that was presented to him and very slowly, he raised his eyes up to meet his mother's and asked in a very hoarse tone.

"Where is she?"

"She's at her house, Professor Claudia is there now checking on her to make sure everything is fine and to see what kind of Pokegirl she's Thresholding into," Ayame replied quickly, frowning some at the distraught and broken expression on her only child's face.

That was all he needed to hear. "I'm going to see her." He turned to leave, only to be stopped one more time by his mom.

"Donovan, you know what will have to happen with your friend Hana…she won't be the same girl you once knew," Ayame said seriously.

"I'm aware…but I have to see for myself…I gotta show myself that it really happened," Donovan said softly back, a tear pooling at the corner of his eye.

With no more words, he departed his house and made his way to Hana's home, not aware that he was praying under his breath that everything was still the same, that when he saw his friend, she would still remember him. It was a sad fact that many people had to face when their daughters or female friends Threshold into a Pokegirl. It was a grim truth everyone had to deal with, but to Donovan, he never thought his friend Hana would be one of those people that would Threshold. It just didn't seem like it would happen to her…but it did. He had to go see her, if nothing else for the slim chance that she still remembered who she was and needed him. That was the greatest fear every parent had for their daughters when they struck puberty: will they change or won't they? And if they do change, will they still remember the person they used to be before they Threshold?

It was one of Sukebe's curses that he left for humanity. For some human girls that began to Threshold into a Pokégirl, they started to lose all memory of the person they once were. There were cases where a Pokégirl retained their old life…but if allowed to go Feral and they remain in that state long enough, they'll lose their original identity, anyway. That was why it was so critical at the first stages of a girl Thresholding. Once signs of what type of Pokégirl they are Thresholding into a local Researcher must determine the best laid course for the girl's family to take.

Donovan ran around the house and headed to the backyard. Hana's house was the house right behind his. All he had to do was move the two loose fence planks and he slipped right into her backyard. He ran right up to the house and stopped only because he noticed some of the neighbors standing out in the street and working their way to the front yard. Narrowing his eyes, he darted right into the house, not bothering to knock as Hana's mom, Katie, knew him well enough that he was always welcomed in their home. He worked his way through the kitchen and into the living room and saw Katie waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Donovan!" she gasped when she saw him charge inside. She rushed over and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, thousand gods…I can't believe this is happening!"

Katie was a member of the Church of a Thousand Gods. It was joint religion organization that was created after the old world died and many old religions were abandoned. The Church was created when people began intermingling many beliefs and faiths from around the world. As the name suggested there was over a thousand gods that were praised and worshipped in the Church. Its followers weren't all dedicated to all these gods, just those that members of the Church chose. Katie had helped his mother and his father get married when it was legally sanctioned for humans to marry Pokéwomen. She had even been her maid of honor when his parents, being the first official couple of different species in their small town to marry, walked up alter and were married with the blessings of the gods that oversaw the union of lovers.

She had been a very close friend to his family and why he knew Hana so well. They were raised practically together from the moment they were both born. There was hardly any time the two weren't playing together or helping each other with their school lessons. They had the best of bonds…but now, all that was about to change.

"Donovan, it happened so suddenly…she…she was screaming…and then, right before my eyes…h-her hair…it started turning grey!" Katie cried into this shoulder.

Donovan stood there numb as she wept over him, moving his arms automatically to return her hug out of instinct. He wanted to see Hana and not waste any time, but he understood just how much this must have affected Katie. She dotted over her youngest daughter after her eldest daughter had left four years ago to start her Tamer journey. He hardly remembered her name, as she barely returned home, and even when she lived in town, she spent most of her time hanging out with her group of friends and focused on becoming a Tamer. Once she had gotten her license, she was out the door and never waved good-bye to her family when she left.

When Hana was born she was the complete opposite. She had no desire to become a Tamer, wanting to focus more on becoming a Breeder like her father. At that particular thought, Mr. Shultz came storming into the house through the front door, slamming it angrily shut behind him.

"That fucking bastard, Timmons! The nerve of him!" he shouted hotly.

He looked ready to roar more but when he saw his wife hugging Donovan, he reined in his anger and forced himself to calm down. He went over and took his wife into his arms, freeing Donovan and gave them both an apologetic look. "Sorry for that outburst."

"What did Mr. Ridge do?" Donovan asked.

Gregg Shultz was a man known for his joyful smile and calm aura. He had a way of making everyone around him comfortable and feel welcomed. Right now, though, both that smile and that aura of calm were gone. In their stead were a snarl and anger that Donovan would never have imaged this peaceful man possessing.

"Right now's not the time. I don't want to upset Katie more than she is right now…" he replied back softly with trembling rage, hugging his wife tightly and closed his eyes.

Donovan frowned some. He knew Timmons Ridge and although he wasn't the best liked man in the town, he was a decent guy, or so he believed until now. Making his way to the window, he peeked out past the drapes and glared at all the people collecting on the lawn, narrowing his eyes at them as he noted that everyone present was a man…

"Yeah, I think I can guess what Mr. Ridge might have asked," Donovan said bitterly as he spotted the man leaning smugly against the mailbox, looking right up at where Hana's room was.

That look said enough for Donovan, as did the eager grins and laughing faces on all the men outside. One man he saw was toying with a little red and white ball in his hands, tossing it up and down in his hand idly as he waited for the impending news that Hana had indeed Threshold. Donovan knew why that guy was toying around with a Pokeball…he was planning on capturing Hana and making her part of his Harem. His blood began to boil and he realized now just how a man like Gregg would lose his cool like he was. She hadn't even fully turned and already there were greedy people wanting to take her away.

Snarling in contempt, Donovan pushed away from the window and headed for the stairs.

"Donovan, please…don't get your hopes up," Gregg warned him as gently as he could.

The dead eyed look Donovan sent his way spoke volumes to the older man and he grimaced away and cradled his wife closer. Focusing back on the top of the steps, Donovan made his way up to the second-floor and quietly walked to the front of Hana's room. He paused at the door, seeing it was cracked open and he could hear soft voices leaking through the small crack. He couldn't quite make out what was being said, but he could make out the sobbing sounds of someone crying. Any hesitation he might have had vanished as he recognized the voice those sobs were coming from. Grabbing the door, he swung it open just enough for him to slip into the room.

The first person he saw was Professor Claudia, the towns local Head Researcher and worked in the one of the largest laboratories in one of the smallest towns in the Indigo League. She had taken it over after the Great Professor Stroak had passed away, leaving a legacy of data for his successor to continue when he could not. Professor Claudia had been chosen as his replacement because of her own phenomenal work in the field of research between human and Pokégirl relationships. She shared the same enthusiasm as her predecessor and continued and improved on Stroak's work, where many thought would have been lost due to his unique scientific methods. Even the local hero and Harem Master, Ash Sexum, regarded her with very kind words.

She was well into her forties and yet she retained a rare youthfulness that most women would die to have at that age. It was hinted that she might have had a magical Pokégirl in her family that gave her a Blood Gift that helped with her youthful appearance, but any information of her personal background was classified from the major public when she took over Professor Stroak's research, as was all the information for any Head Researcher. It was to help keep outside organizations, those run by criminal affiliated people, from gaining any information that could be used against an important Researcher, so they cannot be used for blackmail later on. This meant even her own family was forced to act as though she did not exist, and commonly enough, was forced to give up her real birth name. This new law was actually encouraged by the late Professor Stroak himself due to some past conflicts from Team Rocket and one of its other branch organizations, and the most loathed, Team Trauma.

Whatever the real case might be for Professor Claudia, she retained a head full of chestnut-curly hair which she let flow around her head gracefully, with only a small ponytail tied back to keep the curls from getting into her face. Her skin was still as healthy looking as it did when she was in her twenties and her honey-brown eyes shined brightly, revealing the sharp intellect behind them. Like all Researchers, she was dressed in a white lab coat. Underneath, she wore a loose maroon blouse and dark blue jeans and brown hiking boots. She never liked wearing high-heels on account she was usually out in the field working, than being cooped up in a lab all day long. She worked real close with the Breeders and even some of the members of the Church of a Thousand Gods to help boost relations between human and Pokégirl. Sometimes she even went out into the wilds with young Tamers to help them get a knack for living out in the wilds.

The professor was sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling Hana in her arms, trying to calm her. Hana was crying softly in her embrace, hugging herself tightly against the kind woman. Had it not been for her mother telling Donovan that Hana was here, he'd have thought this crying girl was someone else completely. Her features were far different from the happy, brunette girl with tanned skin from all the hours they've spent playing outside. In her stead, was a Pokégirl with greying hair that almost shined like pure silver. Where her frame once was a normal healthy and curvy built was now a very slim girl with near anorexic features and her tanned skin was as pale as a ghost. It was frightening just how thin she was. There was hardly any muscle on her to the point she looked nothing more than skin and bones.

"Hana?" Donovan whispered her name in desperate hope, wanting to believe that this skinny, pale girl was still the happy, energetic girl he had known since the day he started walking.

The skinny girl jerked her head up at his voice and stared at him with dazzling silver-ish grey eyes, ruined only from the puffy slight redness from all her crying. Her face, like the rest of her body was deathly thin, giving her cheekbones a sharper angle and a perfect outline of her jawbone. But in that moment, seeing how she reacted to hearing her name, seeing him and appearing to recognize him, made Donovan very happy that she still remembered him.

"D-Donovan?" she said fearfully.

She stared at him with hesitation, her silvery eyes roaming his form for any negative signs. He might have realized that she was worried about his reaction had he not been so overjoyed that she still had her identity. He ran right to the bed and collected her into his arms and hugged her as gently as he could, fearing he might accidentally hurt her since she was so skinny. To his amazement, though, she felt completely solid and hard and winced a little when she instantly wrapped her thin arms around him and hugged him tightly. He ignored the pain and hugged her back just as tightly, now letting himself cry as he did.

"I'm here, Hana! I'm here!" Donovan whispered to her.

She buried her head into his shoulder and cried now in relief seeing his affection and pressed her body against his, seeking comfort from his embrace. "I was so scared! I thought you'd be upset!"

"Upset? Never, you're my friend…and I care too much for you to let anything, even Thresholding, keep us apart!" Donovan replied with conviction.

Neither was aware of the soft smile on Professor Claudia's face as the two comforted each other, who had disentangled herself from Hana when Donovan swept in and took hold of the Pokégirl. This was what she expected from Donovan and hoped for all young boys and girls: understanding. He saw right past Hana's changes and odd form, seeing only the person that she really was and instantly accepted everything about her. This made it easier for her to implement her little plan to make sure these two remained happy.

"Donovan, I'm proud you still care for Hana and I know your mother will be glad of this, too," Professor Claudia praised.

"She's still my friend…she's still Hana, that's all that matters," Donovan replied sharply, hugging his dear childhood friend all the more.

"Then I need you to listen to me very carefully, Donovan. Hana's future is hanging very delicately right now," Professor Claudia stated softly.

She did not expect the cold, angry gaze he pierced her with. The force behind his green eyes almost made her flinch away from him. "Are you going to take her away to the lab…to become some random Tamer's Pokégirl?!"

She sighed some as she quickly saw he was just concerned and placed a hand over her pounding heart. She never thought to see that look again in the eyes of another living person…not since after this boy's father died. She quickly shook her head. "No! I'd never force her to leave her family and friends so abruptly, but she is a Pokégirl and will become a full one by tonight as she still hasn't fully finished turning. Her Thresholding was remarkably fast, even by normal standards. What's really important right now, Donovan…is what you are willing to do."

"M-Me?" Donovan uttered, looking confused.

She nodded and then placed a hand on Hana's shoulder. "Donovan…you're one year away from being of legal age to get your Tamer's license. I'm told by your mother that you've got her smarts and if that's true…I could see that you can take the test early. This way you can become a Tamer…and then…" She stopped on purpose and patted Hana's thin shoulder.

Claudia knew that he would understand her implication. He was as sharp as his mother's blade when it came to his studies and with her focused discipline, she knew that he was taught to always put his entire effort into whatever he did, and he had some impressive grades and she could see him becoming a Researcher if he desired.

Donovan did not miss a single beat as she expected. "Give me the test. I'll pass it and get my license if it means staying with Hana and keeping her from those slimy bastards outside."

"Just let me go run downstairs and use Katie's computer and I'll print up an official test for you to take, then I'll make it legal and get you your license," Professor Claudia stated and moved off the couch and left the two of them alone, smiling inwardly at the devotion Donovan had for his friend. If this generation continued to have more people like him, then the world could really find peace and harmony and forget the horrors that have nearly destroyed everyone…

After she left, Donovan became aware that Hana had fallen very quiet. He looked down and saw her staring right at him in awe and a faint dark blush crept over her alabaster skin. "...Donovan? You know what this means, right?" She looked away from his intense gaze, blushing even harder at the thoughts that her own question implicated.

He took a hand and cupped it under her chin and raised it up so she could look back into his eyes. "Hana…I've always cared about you. You've been in my life since we were toddlers and we've always had fun together. I…I can't go through life without you by my side, and if this is how life is going to be for the both of us from now on, then I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't go feral and forget me…I'd die if I lost you."

She was so moved by his declaration and secretly she was extremely happy at learning how he felt. In truth, she had long since started to have deep feelings for him since they gotten older. She knew what they were and she had been fearful of revealing her true feelings for Donovan in case he did not feel the same, not wishing to bear the pain of rejection if he turned her down, but she couldn't keep going through life like that. She had to know if he might feel more for her than just as her friend, she wanted to be with him in another way. This morning was supposed to be the day she confronted him about her feelings and finally learn the truth.

Then she awoke to find her body had gone through a rapid transformation overnight. She scared her parents awake with a blood-curling scream when she saw herself in the mirror when she was greeted with the ghoulish face of whatever kind of Pokégirl she had become in place of the one she was familiar with. Her mother was the first to find her in the bathroom and fell to her knees when she saw what had become of her, and she saw the fear and denial flash through her mother's eyes before she remembered herself. She hurriedly took Hana into her arms and tried to quiet her down, but they were both getting hysterical again. Her father found them next and he reacted almost the same as her mom, only more with concern than denial. As a Breeder he had accepted the bitter truth of girls Thresholding as he had spent a good part of his life working in the Pokégirl Ranch, trying to help those unfortunate girls retain some bit of their humanity rather than risk becoming mindless ferals and living sex toys for uncaring Tamers.

Her father called up the Professor and she rushed over with her equipment, keeping her eager staff back at the lab to run a private diagnostic on her, but the evidence was plain as anyone could see and Hana knew…deep down to her core, she was indeed a Pokégirl. It was just a feeling that confirmed that she had changed and she could feel parts of her already warping to fit her new nature. Already she was beginning to notice that there were spirits flying about town, people that should have long since been dead and were trying to get the attention of everyone around them. When they realized that she could see them, they swarmed her, demanding that she fix their state, that she do things to help tell their living loved ones what became of them. She couldn't take it, it was all so sudden and she freaked out.

Had it not been Professor Claudia to explain that she could control this ability, she more than most likely would have gone insane from what she was experiencing. She closed her senses off from the rampant spirits and she gained some peace back, until she remembered that she was supposed to meet up with Donovan this morning. Then she began to panic for a whole new set of reasons and she began crying unstop, until the one person that meant everything to her came into her room and embraced her without any sign of fear or repulse. She saw right then that he did indeed care for her and even after being given the option of being the one to take care of her, he accepted without any hesitation. He wanted to be with her, and that, gave her hope once again.

Hana swooned into his arms and clung to his body, resting her head against his shoulder and she was warmed when he kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her back, not at all seeming to be disgusted when his hands ran over her bony back. She felt very conscious about her appearance and she felt very ugly for having such a skinny body now, but if Donovan was bothered about it, he did one hell of a job not showing it as he kept comforting her and kissing the top of her head between whispers of encouragement.

That was how the professor found them when she came back with the test for Donovan. He did not waste any time in taking the test from her and looking over all the questions critically before he started to answer any of them. He wanted to be sure he knew all of them before he tried answering in case he needed to read up real quick on something. Seeing that the information was really simple and he stared in disbelief at how ridiculous some of them were, he shrugged and buzzed right through the questions and even added some additional notes when asked about any personal thoughts about the test or how he felt toward Pokégirls. He handed back the test to Professor Claudia who quickly ran over his answers and gawked when she came to the end with his personal views.

"This is quite impressive, especially someone so young. No one has ever thought to even try training human girls in mental and combat situations in case they ever Threshold. Where did this idea come from?" Professor Claudia asked with eagerness.

"Well, Kaa-san really. She always mentioned how a waste it was that girls weren't given a proper class or any kind of training should they ever Threshold into a Pokégirl. It always seems everyone expects them to just be good at fighting or mentally accept their changes. If there was a program set up for all girls in all the towns, one that actually focuses on preparing them should they Threshold, the impact would be less severe on her and the family. I mean, we're taught in school that most girls will Threshold, especially if there are a lot of Pokégirl genetics in their family tree, but all they state is that most do, never on how for them to cope with it. I just fully understood what my Kaa-san meant after seeing the state Hana was in when I got here," Donovan stated simply, speaking as if this should have been a common thing.

Claudia just blinked at the depth of his idea. Ever since Sukebe's Revenge War, everyone just accepted that humans, particularly most of the female population, would turn into Pokégirls. No one had ever thought to try and form a program that would actually ready families and their daughters in the event that a girl did Threshold into a Pokégirl. It was just a simple overlooked fact and Donovan had been the one to spot it.

"I think you just started something that will be a great benefit for everyone in all the Leagues, Donovan," Claudia finally said after thinking over the aid this would help bring to everyone.

"I just stated what I thought. It's almost cruel that we just wait around and see if a female is gonna Threshold or not, then do something about it. Why not go ahead and prepare them just in case they do, and if they never do, then the girls have a better knowledge of becoming a Tamer or at the very least, defend herself from real threats," Donovan replied.

"I think that is an excellent idea, but I'm gonna do more. Boys are going to be required to go through the same program so they can be as understanding as you are when their friends or family members Threshold. I'll start bringing this idea to the local League as soon as possible, but first, let me say congratulations! You've passed with flying colors! But I'll tell you the truth, I would have let you pass just for the theory you wrote at the end there!" Claudia revealed as she folded the papers neatly. "I just need to log your personal information back at my lab, and then get you your own personal Pokedex and some Pokeballs, and I'll go ahead and add Hana as your starter Pokégirl." She smiled at them both and gave them a hug, but then whispered into Donovan's ear. "…Make sure you take care of her well…and I mean very well."

Donovan blushed at her from what she implied, looking away bashfully so as to try and hide some of his embarrassment.

The professor giggled at his expense and waved good-bye to them. "I'll run to the lab now and get all this data put into the official records, but for now, I think it's best you two stay inside."

"Yeah, I saw the people out front and saw Mr. Schultz running back into the house cursing about Mr. Ridge," Donovan informed, shooting a glare out the window.

Curling up her brow, she walked over to the window and saw the mass growing group of men collecting quickly on the front lawn. "Oh, dear this will never do. I better call for an OfficerJenny to come here and make sure no one does something stupid…but then again. I think I know how to solve this little matter."

"You do?" Donovan asked hopefully.

"Yep! If there's one thing I'm a genius at, it's knowing the average male…and what they only care about," Professor Claudia stated and then opened up the window and stuck her head out. "Hey, all you fucking temes! You're wasting your time, she Threshold into a Bonemaiden!"

Donovan and Hana heard a collective gasp of shock from everyone outside and they both peeked around the professor to see the disgusted looks on most of their faces. Scowling up at the house, they began to leave immediately in disappointment. The only one that did not seem to care at all was Mr. Ridge and that made Donovan despise the man even more. If he still remained, then he was up to something dire in his motives for wanting to claim Hana for his own personal Harem.

Professor Claudia must have been thinking the same thing as she regarded Timmons with a skeptical look. "Aren't you disappointed that she's turned into a Bonemaiden, Mr. Ridge?"

The man stared right up at her with a sickly grin and shrugged. "She's still a Pokégirl, all matters is that she's got a nice tight hole to use."

Donovan became livid at hearing such a vulgar, disrespecting sentence. He started to move so he could go downstairs and go outside so he could beat the living crap out of that disgusting man. How dare he regard his Hana like some piece of meat! He was restrained when the professor gripped his arm with an amazingly strong grip.

"Wow, I always thought there was something creepy about you, Mr. Ridge. Now I know why Mr. Schultz got so mad…and it's a pity, too," she mused.

"What's a pity?" Timmons uttered.

"That you're going to be fired from the Pokégirl Ranch effective immediately and if you try at all to capture Hana before I can go through the proper channels and get her registered as a Threshold Pokégirl…then I'll have you arrested for poaching and attempted rape and abuse," Professor Claudia said all with a big wide smile.

"You can't do that, you fucking cunt!" Timmons snarled and tightened his grip on his Pokeball. "That bitch is up for grabs and with the shit I've had to take from her dad, I plan on getting myself a bit of payback out of his little slut!"

That was the wrong thing to say and Timmons realized that he had shouted that declaration for everyone to hear. The professor just smirked at the man's own stupidity and counted from one to five just before Gregg came storming out with a baseball bat and tossing one of his Pokeballs out, releasing his personal aid, Mimi. The red light darted out from the ball and there stood between him and Timmons was a Mooncalf, and she was not at all pleased with the man, either.

"Get off my property before I beat you senseless, Timmons. And like the woman said, you're fired! I won't let a degenerate like you anywhere near those poor Pokégirls if this is how you really are!" Gregg declared, slapping the bat into one hand angrily.

Timmons just snorted at him. "Oh, please. Don't get so fucking high and mighty here, Gregg. You'd be no better than me if you could bang all those whores if given the chance."

"That's where you and I are different, you sick fuck. I wouldn't. The thought never would have crossed my mind and even if it did, I have a beautiful wife and my Mimi here, so I'm not a desperate piece of shit like you, now get out of here!" Gregg warned one last time.

Timmons snarled at them all then grunted at them and turned to leave. "Fine, I was getting tired of being in this pathetic piss-end town anyway. I've got better things waiting for me than this shithole!"

He started to walk away…but Donovan caught the sideways glance Timmons gave the window. He knew this wasn't over. A man like that wasn't going to give in so easily and he could bet his hat that Timmons was going to try something before he left town.

"Hana will be staying with me and my mother," Donovan stated immediately, his eyes never leaving Timmons's back as he continued down the street.

"Donovan?" Hana asked inquisitively.

"Just until Professor Claudia legalizes everything. You'll be safer with me and kaa-san. You can take that time to adjust to your new nature," Donovan replied, and only turn to her after he saw Timmons turn at the next street corner and was out of sight. "I don't think things are over with Mr. Ridge and I wouldn't pass it by that he'll try something soon. I better call kaa-san and let her know what is happening."

Hana was surprised when Donovan took her hand and led her out of her room and down to the living room. He never let it go as he asked her mother if he could call his own real quick, holding onto her hand even as he dialed and called. "Kaa-san? Yes, yes, everything is fine now, but there might be an issue with Mr. Ridge…huh? Yeah, the creep with the sickly appearance. He might try coming after Hana or do something to the Schultzs. I want to keep Hana with us until Professor Claudia gets things settled."

"I'll prepare everything here. Bring her over once you've told her parents," Ayame said and hung up after saying a quick love you to her son.

Donovan went to inform Hana's parents; both were reasonable to the plan and even looked happy that she would stay with him and his mother. If anyone tried to break into his home, it could easily be reasoned with the authorities that someone was trying to capture Ayame and it was a criminal offense as technically she belonged to Professor Claudia and was an important member of her research staff. Should Timmons attempt to raid their home, he'd only be setting himself up to go to prison for sure.

He had Hana gather up some of her things that she would need to spend the night over at his house. She may be a Pokégirl now but she was still Hana and no one was going to derive her of her things, unlike some families who would immediately strip their Threshold daughters of their belongings. It was cruel but not unheard of. It took almost an hour as Hana had a hard time finding clothes that would fit her thin frame. She wasn't a petite girl when she was human, having a modest fit frame from all her years as a runner for the school's track team, but now with her bony body, none of her normal clothes, like her pants, would stay on her. She ended up having to pack mostly sweatpants because then she could tie the strings up tight enough to keep them from falling down.

Sneaking as fast as they could, Donovan led her to his backyard through the loose planks and quickly inside his home. Ayame greeted them in the kitchen then took the girl into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, my dear! I'm so sorry this all happened to you!" Ayame whispered to her.

Hana hugged her back and almost looked ready to start crying, but then got a hold of herself and smiled at the Samurai. "It's a shock but it will work out. I've got Donovan."

Ayame raised her brow and then turned to her son.

"Yeah…something I forgot to mention, kaa-san," Donovan said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He figured it better to get it over with now and save the awkwardness when his mother's boss came over with the news. He quickly told her about what Professor Claudia had worked out with him and currently registering him as a Tamer and making Hana his starter 'girl.

Ayame remained still that entire time as she listened to her son, never moving, not even blinking as Donovan explained why he agreed to take the test and how important Hana was to him. As he finished, he now waited for her to say what she thought of it all. After a long period of silence, his mother turned away and said, "Follow me, my son."

A bit taken by her odd seriousness, Donovan heeded his mother and fell in behind her, with Hana in tow. Ayame led them down to the basement of the house, confusing Donovan as there was nothing down there save for the washing machine and dryer. Ayame kept a tidy house and only had what was absolutely necessary. If something didn't have a place, it was quickly removed or given to someone who was in need of it. What was down there were some of Ayame's old weapons and her suit of armor she once wore during her traveling period with her husband. Ayame approached the set of armor and kneeled before it and seemed to go into a silent prayer.

Hana looked about ready to ask what was going on, but a quick look from Donovan told her to remain quiet. His mother had brought him down here for a reason and she never did anything without a reason. If she needed to pray as part of whatever she was going to do, then Donovan would respectfully keep quiet until she was finished. Almost an hour went by and Donovan still waited for his mother to finish her prayer. Hana had done her best to stay silent, but she wasn't used to staying still for so long and kept shifting her weight from foot to foot, hugging herself nervously. At last, Ayame bowed her head to the suit of armor and rose to her feet.

Without turning to either of them, she spoke. "Thank you both for being patient with me and I know you are curious, but you will have to be patient just a bit longer."

Donovan accepted it without a single protest, whereas Hana started sighing tiredly.

Ayame smiled at Hana. "Everything will be explained soon, my dear. Just bear with me for a while longer." Then the Samurai Pokéwoman returned to what seemed like praying.

This time, though, something happened. The suit of armor that Ayame had been kneeling before began to glow and as it did, it started to move as if with a life of its own. Hana looked to Donovan for an answer to what was happening, but one look at him showed he was just as confused as her. It was only out of respect for his mother that kept his mouth closed, even with the questions burning on his tongue. The two watched on as the suit began to stand on its own. The helmet, or Kabuto as it's correctly called, started to turn about as if it was scanning the room.

It appeared to be satisfied as it turned its face-plated mask down to Ayame, and if its movement wasn't freaky enough, it started to speak! _"Ayame…it has been a long time since you've enacted the summoning prayer,"_ the armor said with an ethereal voice. _"What have you deemed important to summon my attention here?"_

"Forgive me if my call came at an inconvenient moment for you, most honorable one," Ayame said humbly, bowing her head lower as she spoke directly to the suit. "But you had asked of me to call upon you when the time came for your grandchild's son began his journey out into the world as a Tamer."

The suit of armor slightly nodded and then looked up and looked with non-existing eyes at Donovan. "Has the time come already? The laws of your world should state he would need to wait one more year in his growth before he could begin his Tamer travels."

"An incident has occurred that accelerated his waiting period," Ayame reported.

"Does it have anything to do with the dead speaker before me?" the suit asked slightly curtly.

Hana flinched and almost felt the need to apologize. For what exactly, she wasn't sure but she felt with her newly awakened senses that this being was beyond death, or life for that matter.

"She is your grandchild's son friend…they have been together since they entered this world, but because of a sudden, unexpected Threshold, she had become a Bonemaiden, and my son wishes to protect her from those that would and will misuse her," Ayame said.

"So you wish to make her your Pokégirl, is that right?" the suit of armor said, still looking at Donovan.

"H-Hai, Hana has always been by my side…and I will do whatever I must to stay with her," Donovan said after trying to scrap up enough courage to talk to this strange being.

The suit nodded deeper after the response. "An honorable goal…so long as your feelings are true."

Donovan almost snarled at the living armor at its nerve for questioning his loyalty to Hana. "I will continue to be at her side, no matter what happens, no matter what we may face together!"

The Kabuto tiled, as if in a pondering pose. "Is that so? Tell me, boy…if you were facing a Widow and your only case of survival was to forsake your dead speaker here to give you a chance to run…would you take it?"

The answer came with a fist right in the armor's masked face. "Don't ever think I'd use my Hana for something so low! I don't care if it's a Widow or Cocooner herself! I'll stand by her side to the end!"

The armor caught the Kabuto before it flew to far away, putting it back in its proper place. Ayame looked completely horrified that her son had willfully attacked the being and threw herself at its feet. "Please, don't be angry with my son! He cannot help the passion in his heart!"

"Stand up, Ayame. That was the answer I was hoping to see!" the armor retorted sharply.

Ayame obeyed the command but not before giving her son a warning look with her only eye.

The armor stepped forward and tiled its Kabuto down, appearing to be looking down at Donovan. "Hmm, yes…You have the same look in your eyes as did your father. I feel you may just be the one to take on his legacy…and my own."

Donovan finally couldn't hold his tongue anymore. He was too confused with all of this. "Who are you? Just how do you know my family and why does my mother treat you as if you were one of the Thousand Gods?"

"Donovan!" Ayame snapped at her son.

The armor held up a gauntlet hand, silencing her instantly. "He is within his right to ask…as I had not allowed you to reveal my existence to him until this moment." The armor then returned its entire focus on Donovan. "This armor was re-constructed for me so that I may communicate with your mother no matter where I may be in the world…or beyond it. A part of my soul was used to craft this spell so that I may ensure that I can remain in contact with my most beloved family bloodline. Before you ask, yes, I have had many offspring, but none as powerful, or treasured, as your father. He was like no other human that walked this world, but now I see he will not be the last."

"Please, tell me who you are," Donovan asked once more.

"I…am Ben…you're great-grandfather, one of the last—and well hidden—War Espers that still walks upon this world," the armor answered.

Hana gasped nearly lost control of her knees. "…B-Ben?! The grandfather of the Legendary Widow Slayer!?"

The armor nodded. "I am that one, dead speaker. Have you not ever wondered who Donovan's father was?"

"I…I always was curious but no one would have believed that Donovan is really the son of Benjamin Valentine! No one even knew he had a family!" Hana exclaimed in shock.

"Nor would he have. Our bloodline is always at risk of those that would try and misuse it. Donovan's connection to me would make him a well sought after source for those that harbor ill-will toward mankind. My grandson took every precaution before he left to face the battle that sadly took his life. Ayame had fulfilled both his, and my, wishes regarding Donovan be kept safe until he was old enough to learn the truth."

"Wait so this means that, Benjamin Valentine, my father, is descent from a War Esper? Why wasn't I ever told this?" Donovan demanded softly, too overwhelmed with this revelation.

"Because if the world knew of someone who was of a direct bloodline to a War Esper, their life would never know peace. Anyone who knew the truth of a War Esper's lineage would seek to harbor our DNA for their own ends," Ben stated firmly. "Had anyone known you really were Benjamin Valentine's son, you would have suffered the same fate a living War Esper captured would meet. A life of slavery and breeding, and the latter would not be in any known pleasurable way."

"Why would anyone do that to Donovan?" Hana said in horror, clinging to him tightly.

"Because a War Esper can achieve limitless power! We can become so powerful, even the Legendaries themselves would hesitate in facing us, but because of a genetic instability in our DNA, we cannot keep our powers for long. We cannot sustain any power permanently. It's always a gamble to how long we may keep the power we've obtained. Sometimes we can go years before we suffer that weakness…other times we cannot maintain even a scrap of it," Ben said with some reluctance, then his posture took on a more serious presence. "But…those who are sired from a War Esper do not suffer from that genetic defect."

Donovan was floored. Hana looked at everyone, ending with Ayame. "Is that true?"

Ayame nodded. "…When I was training with my beloved Benjamin, he was an unstoppable force. He always seemed to get better and better after every battle he went into. There seemed to be no end to his abilities, but he was wiser than his years. He understood his power and the temptation that comes with it. That was why he tried to retire and settle down in the first place. He no longer sought to increase his power for risk of becoming something far worse than the evil he had slain in his life."

"But his 'friends' wanted him to use his power to stop a formidable evil…one of my creators who lost her mind to madness and saw mankind, who she once sought to help, as a stain on this world that needed to be exterminated," Ben revealed.

"You're talking about Athena the Mad, aren't you?" Hana gasped.

"Before my grandson faced her, she was known by that name, but in her evolutionary path that almost made her an actual Goddess, she became Omega Athena and Benjamin used all his might to end her before she finished evolving…that my dear boy, is what happened to your father," Ben said as he turned the Kabuto face back to Donovan and walked over to him and placed a gauntlet hand on his shoulder. "You can be proud that even though he could not remain with his family, he paid the ultimate price so you and your mother could grow up in peace…and in turn gave you time to meet your partner."

Donovan was overcome with emotions. For the longest time he had wondered what had really happened to his father, why so much about him was kept so quiet. But now, even with knowing the truth of who his father really was, he still could not process it all to be real yet. "He killed a General…he was the Widow Slayer every boy wants to become."

Seeing his stunned state, Ben waited an appropriate moment for the boy to fully absorb the truth of his words, and then he turned to Ayame. "It's time he is given his gift."

Ayame bowed. "I agree, it is time."

"Then let us be done, I cannot maintain this spell for long, already I feel my powers starting to waver. Donovan, may this gift aid you in your journey," Ben said as he walked over to the stand that held the armor.

He placed his metallic hand on the stand and it started to shake a little as a burst of energy ran through it, and then it slid to the side, exposing a deep hole. Ben reached into the hole and pulled out a katana, but none like any Donovan had ever seen. The scabbard the blade was homed in was a master of craftsmanship all in itself. It was polished blue with a silver trim running down its back to the blunt end. Around where the blade entered was a carefully wrapped ceremonial silver rope. The hilt of the sword was crafted in traditional style of most typical katanas, but at the end of the hilt rested a brilliant sapphire.

"This…was created by a master smith. He was unlike any smith that ever walked this world, and his weaponry…was beyond anything any human could imagine," Ben explained as he slowly slid the blade back into its home. "It was crafted a few days after your father died…as per his request. It was to be given to his sole heir once you have come of age. Its name is _Yamome-Teki_, the Widowbane and it is now yours to wield." Ben held the sword out to Donovan in reverence.

Donovan understood the gravity of this moment. To receive a weapon, especially one of such amazing craftsmanship, was a deep honor. His mother had brought him up with swords and other kinds of weapons. She trained him to respect them as though they were a part of your own body and more; a friend who you could rely on to save you. As gently as he could, Donovan took hold of the sword, mindful of the sharpened edge of the scabbard. He almost jerked his arms up when he tried bracing himself for the expected weight, but when he took the sword it felt lighter than a feather, almost as light as air. Another thing he noticed was the moment he touched it, a current of energy raced up his arms and pooled down into the core of his being. He then felt a familiar feel emit from the sword, almost a presence more like it.

Yes, it felt like someone he should know but he couldn't quite remember who.

"Why did my father have this made?" Donovan asked softly.

"He wanted to make sure his only child could defend himself should a time come. In our family, it's more inevitable than anything in our family. Conflict always seems to find its ways to us," Ben explained sorrowfully. "It's almost like a Bloodcurse. Your father foresaw that something might happen to you and so wanted to make sure you were equipped for it. His entire love and devotion to his family went into this blade…as did his remains."

Donovan almost dropped the blade. "…T-This is made from parts of him!?"

"His ashes," Ben quickly said. "To protect his blood he had instructed me to do so. I had his body cremated with full honors and by an old priestess who had been a dear friend…and one time lover of mine…who performed the ceremony. Then gave me the ashes which were then brought to the master smith and using the ashes, he bathed them in the melted down minerals and metal that went into the forging of this blade. He said this weapon would take on the characteristics of its owner's growth. Whatever power this sword hold will only be awakened as you develop your abilities, Donovan."

Too stunned to talk, Donovan nervously nodded and then held the weapon to his chest. "I will do everything to be worthy of my father's gift."

Ben accepted at as an appropriate response and then sighed. "I feel the spell crafted into this armor starting to wane and with it I fear the power I had obtained to use it. This will be the only time I will communicate through it. If you wish to speak to me more, then you will have to come find me…In the Orange Islands. Fair well, Donovan, son of the Widow Slayer…"

The armor instantly lost all its glow and it collapsed into a heap on the floor. Ayame caught the Kabuto before it could crash with the rest of its matching armor. She held it for a moment, pressed against her chest and then kneeled down while hugging the armor.

"Donovan, you and Hana may go to your room and wait for Professor Claudia to arrive. I wish to spend some time alone with my memories," Ayame said softly without looking at either of them.

Respecting his mother's request, Donovan quietly took hold of Hana's thin arm and led her back up into the living room, leaving his mother to mourn silently. It had to be extremely hard for his mother to talk about her lost lover. The whole incident must have brought up too many memories and emotions for her to bear. Being too proud as a warrior, she wouldn't show any of her sorrow around her son, not wishing to embarrass herself. No doubt with them away, she will shed her needed tears but no sob would pass through her lips. Taking Hana up to his room, Donovan carefully put his newly acquired weapon down next to his bed, then sat down himself, sighing tiredly. This had been a real roaster collar morning. So much had happened and there was still a full day ahead of them.

Hana stood in the middle of Donovan's room. She wasn't sure exactly what to do now. She wasn't a human girl anymore…she was a Pokégirl. Her life was no longer hers to do as she pleased as she once could. She didn't know if it would be all right to sit down next to Donovan, sit on the floor, or just wait until he gave an order, even though he technically wasn't her Tamer yet. She already felt like she belonged to him, she had ever since they were little. Now her life was in his hands to do as he felt.

As if feeling her thoughts regarding him, Donovan looked up at her and realized that she hadn't made herself comfortable yet. "Hana, don't feel you have to wait for me to tell you what to do. You can still behave and act as you always have. I'm not one of those people that likes to order his Pokégirl like they were a trained animal."

"W-Well, I kinda am an animal now," Hana whispered back.

"Technically, you're a ghost-type…although you're still alive because you are a Bonemaiden," Donovan corrected, not able to keep his eyes from roaming up and down her body.

Hana hugged herself as she looked away bashfully. "S-Still, I'm a Pokégirl. I should start acting like one…"

"Only if that's what you want to do, Hana. But right now you're still my dear friend…and the girl I planned to call my girlfriend when I woke up this morning," Donovan said endearingly as he rose up from the bed. He leveled his eyes on her and approached her slowly until he was right in front of her and pulled into his arms.

"Y-You really were going to do that?" Hana said emotionally.

"I still am. The fact you're a Pokégirl won't change that fact. You're still my Hana, and that's all that matters," Donovan replied softly before he closed the remaining distance between them and captured her lips with his.

It was the first kiss either had ever experienced in their young life. Yet, all those fancy things people say that happen when a person kisses that special someone…was all completely true! Donovan felt his lips melt into her slightly cold ones. In response she swooned against his body and curled her thin arms around him, pressing against him for more affection. His body felt so hot and it warmed her body, making her realize for the first time since she had Threshold that she had been kind of cold that entire time. They continued kissing, trying to deepen it as their desire for each other began to grow. Donovan started leading her to the bed, backing up slowly and using the back of his heel to gauge where it was so he didn't accidentally bump it and trip himself up. One thing that was trained into him besides how to use a sword was always be aware of his surroundings. Finding the bed, he easily guided Hana down to it and they started lying side-by-side, never breaking the kiss.

It never bothered Donovan once how thin her lips were, feeling more her teeth than actual skin. She started becoming more submissive suddenly, opening her mouth letting him explore its contents. He eagerly did, plunging his tongue into it and roaming it around the roof of her mouth and sliding it over hers. Her delicate thin fingers pawed at his chest and up to his neck, stroking his jawline. Her fingers continued to travel and it soon dawned on Donovan that she was…feeling his bones. He was a bit startled by that but it wasn't unpleasant. They roamed over the dome of his skull, running through his hair and soon the outline of his face, then down the back of his neck, brushing against the ends of each vertebrata.

She started to hook her fingers into his shirt's collar, running her fingertip along his collarbone. He was starting to wonder if she realized what she was doing, but whatever reason she wanted to feel his bones, it was getting her more in the mood. Her hips were practically trying to grind through his pelvis. So, Donovan started to strip after he pulled away from her addictive lip until he was in nothing but his trunks. He should wear briefs because of his size, but trunks were gentler on the groin for a guy getting stiff. Hana never knew it but he would get the worst case of hard-ons around her. She was just so sexy and his growing feelings for her only fed that part of his mind that started making him see her more than just a friend. Now that he was in nothing but his trunks, Hana could see for herself what kind of affect she had on him.

Stripping out of his clothes seemed to have been the right move as Hana started feverishly running her hands over him. Her fingers trailed over his limbs and torso, outlining the curve of his hard muscles and where his bone was close to the surface under his skin. She ran them down his entire spine and over each rib. All that time she had a look on her face that she was taking in some great pleasure from it, like she was almost ready to cum. When she got down on her knees and started to work her way around his pelvis, she stopped and stared at the bulge greeting her. "Did I do that?" she asked so innocently, never taking her eyes off it.

"Yes, Hana…you've always made that happen," Donovan said softly, looking down at her.

She tenderly touched the front of his trunks with her thin fingers, trailing it slowly down the length of his trapped penis. Finally having some attention in that area shot a spike of pleasure up Donovan's center. It tickled like everything to him but at the same time, it made his head start to spin as more blood started pumping down into his groin. Seeing it tent his trunks, Hana looked up with a shy expression. "May I hold it?" she asked with that same innocent tone in her voice.

Donovan just couldn't deny her anything when she used that voice and he nodded. Having been given permission, Hana grabbed hold of the rim of his trunks and started pulling them down to his ankles, gasping some when his dick smacked her some on the chin after it was finally free from its confinement. She stared at it in wonder with her mouth slightly opened.

"It looks so hard…and yet so pulsy," she uttered, reaching up and tentatively wrapping her fingers around it. "It's like a bone made of muscle…"

"Guess that's why they call it a boner," Donovan chuckled.

"I think this is gonna be my favorite _bone_…" Hana purred and then started fondling his cock.

She stroked it lovingly and felt all around it, wanting to feel every inch of his impressive length. He had to be close to eight inches! He was nicely thick, but not overly thick that she couldn't wrap her bony fingers around. She might have thinned down greatly, but she still had nice long fingers and she could get them around his cock easily. Playing with his cock made her nether regions pulse with pleasure, feeling her walls getting very wet as she anticipated feeling his cock inside her. It was then that she realized that she hadn't removed a single article of clothing, leaving Donovan as the only one naked in the room. Feeling bad that she had been so selfish, she quickly worked to rectify that.

Maybe it was because of her new nature making her so horny she no longer cared for modesty, or the fact that she was doing this with Donovan. Either case, she easily slipped out of her oversized clothes. The pants literally fell right off her. The only thing she had a wiggle out of was her panties. It was then she paused and looked at her limbs and how skinny they really were. They were so deathly pale, almost near grey shade. Her knees were bony knobs and her feet, much like her hands looked so skeletal, her once proud breasts that were near a C-cup where little more than A and hardly plumped out from her chest. It was a complete contrast from the muscular frame she had worked so hard to develop on her time on the track team.

It made her extremely self-conscious and didn't want Donovan to see how _'ugly'_ she was now. She didn't want to freak him out with her new repulsive body, but as she started to go for putting her clothes back on, Donovan came up and swept her off her feet and held her in his arms. "Please! I…I don't want you to see how disgusting my body is!" she pleaded with him.

Donovan quirked his eyebrow up at her, looking without any hesitation at her nude body. "I see nothing but the girl I love and how exquisite she looks."

"Don't lie…I don't want the pity," Hana muttered, trying to struggle out of his arms. It wasn't easy. Donovan was stronger than he looked and made many wonder if he was born with the Enhanced Strength Bloodgift.

"Hey, hey! Hana, I never pity anyone, and I would not shame you by feeling that way with you. I'm stating the truth, to me, it wouldn't matter if you were a chubby Squirtitty or a bulky Amachop. I'd still love you no matter what breed you'd become. You are the one I want to walk side-by-side on this world for as long as possible," Donovan said meaningfully after locking his intense gaze on her eyes.

The sheer intensity of his feelings pour through those eyes and Hana couldn't help but feel herself getting wetter and wanting him more. "I-If you're okay with me being so s-skinny, it-it's okay then."

Donovan carried her back to bed and placed her tenderly on it and laid down on top of her and kissed her passionately. Feeling his hot, heavy body against her wiped away any inhibitions she might have had about her new body. Her new instincts were screaming for her to be tamed and a burning desire erupted in her pussy that begged for satisfaction or she would go insane from the lust. Once more her hands began trailing over his body, feeling what she could of his bones and getting wetter by the second.

"I want it now," Hana said, very needy, her hands moving down to grab a hold of his dick.

"You sure?" Donovan said with a twinge of uncertainty. He thought they needed a bit more foreplay before they got to that part. Not that he was really complaining, he really…really…wanted to do it, but he never gave into his urge, unlike most of his male friends back in school who went after any Bimbo or Bunnygirl that was begging to be tamed. Donovan felt he should wait for the one that he truly wanted to share this moment with, and now that he was here, he still wanted to be sure she was okay with it.

To show just how ready she was, she jerked his dick to her entrance and rubbed his swollen head all over her pussy and letting him feel how wet she was down there. "If you don't stick this in me, I'm going to force it in me," she said pointedly and jerked his dick hard to get show she really meant it. "I…want you to tame me….so I am truly yours."

Not able to deny her wish nor his own, Donovan angled his hips and pushed the swollen head of his dick into her. She rolled her head some and sighed huskily, "Yessss….oh, please, Donovan!"

Donovan leaned down and kissed her, then against her lips he said, "I love you, Hana…"

Tears came to her silvery eyes at hearing his declaration, but when she tried to make a response, Donovan shoved his length all the way inside her, tearing her hymen in once smooth stroke and almost threatening to go right into her womb, such was the length of his cock! Her vision was blinded by a white light as a mixture of pain and pleasure jolted through her. Her inner walls hugging him tightly and stretching to accommodate his size, then slowly trying to pull more of him inside. Her body jerked some and this caused his place inside her to shift, rubbing her insides more. It kept sending a burst of sensation through her body, making it hot and craving for more.

Donovan looked down and saw her walls her literally squeezing around him, her pussy was leaking with her juices and some of her blood where he had taken her virginity. Knowing he was the one she had given it to made him grow harder and soon started to try moving his hips to feel more of her. As he did, he then noticed that he could see a faint outline of his dick moving. She was so skinny and had hardly any muscle on her, he could see the entire outline of her pelvis bone and how thin her waist was. If he wanted, he could wrap his fingers around her waist and his fingers could touch up to his knuckles! Moving a bit, he saw her belly bulge out where his dick moved and he couldn't help but find it kinda sexy.

Hana started begging for him to do her hard, speaking in ways that he never would have imagined coming out of her mouth. She wanted more from him and seeing she had quickly became accustomed to his size, Donovan started pumping his hips back and forth, creating loud sounds of flesh smacking into flesh. Hana's body jerked up and down as he thrust his dick into her wet, streaming pussy, getting wetter and wetter with each thrust into her. As this was both their first time having sex, it didn't take long before Hana found herself screaming as she cummed all over Donovan's cock, making her walls clinch around him like a vice, making her tighter than ever, causing him to feel a massive swell in his balls, that then exploded out and unloaded all inside Hana's womb.

Donovan fell down on top of Hana, panting into her neck, feeling their combined orgasm leaking out of her and all onto the bed. Neither care for the mess, it was just proof that their connection to each other was real and that they were now truly partners. "I love you, Hana," he said again.

Hana hugged him tiredly, her first orgasm having been a bit overwhelming for her, then said, "B-Bone….maiden."

Donovan jerked is head up some, and then smiled as he saw the shocked looked on her face. "Bone? Bonemaiden? Bone!" She kept talking until finally Donovan hushed her.

"You just underwent Tamer's Shock, my Hana. You're not gonna speak right until it wears off, and that probably won't be until tomorrow morning," he explained.

Sighing back in irritation, she pouted some. "Bone…"

Donovan laughed and kissed her lovingly, which she returned and the two started working themselves back up as the kiss started to get heated. Soon he felt himself growing hard inside her and she began moaning in need. Knowing what they both wanted, Donovan silently started fucking her once more, cupping her breasts and playing with them as he did. As they no longer needed to worry about her getting used to his dick or any awkwardness that comes from a couple's first time, Donovan rammed his dick deep and fast into her, pounding into her until she was a withering mess of bliss underneath him. They spent the entire day Taming and loving each other. Neither cared what tomorrow would bring as they both knew no matter what, they would have each other, and so long as they did, everything would turn out all right.

**xXx**

**A/N: Whoa! This one took longer to write than I thought! I apologize for the wait for those that have eagerly been waiting to see what happens next. I hope you liked the story so far, and will try and have the next chapter out soon. And so you know the next two chapters will be based on the other two characters that this story will revolve around. So if you're expecting more action from Ifrit or Donovan, I'm sorry to say you will have to wait to see more of them. **

**Till then…**


End file.
